Meeting Katrina
by Karibbean
Summary: #1 Jack's meeting and beginning relationship with original character, Katrina. Prequel to "Including Katrina" Look for "NEW CHAPTER" for latest update.
1. Port Royal

**Meting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Alright… this here is the beginning… so-to-speak… of the Katrina series. Please read and review! I really want to know what you think of this before I add on… thank you!

**Port Royal**

"Stupid blighter," Jack Sparrow grumbled as he walked off the gangplank onto the dock into town, the ties of his red bandana flying about with his hair in the wind, "Told me we was headin' for Port-au-Prince, but instead we're 'ere in Port Royal. Not a very lively li'l place, is it? What good could possibly come out o' Port Royal? It's not like they 'ave a-"

Jack stopped before a worn out building, his eyes wide in surprise, "Oh! A pub! They actually have one!"

Without a second thought, Jack entered the bar more than ready to down a few bottles of rum.

"Need t' regroup and think," Jack talked to himself as he took a swig of the rum, "How am I t' get to Tortuga now? Barbossa will be long gone wi' me ship again by the time I reach the bloody island!"

-----

By the next morning, Jack woke up to an alarming headache from the constant sound of metal clashing against metal.

"What the 'ell?" Jack moaned, a hand to his head.

As he reluctantly opened his eyes, Jack observed that he wasn't in the pub but instead in a pile of hay in an isolated corner of some shop. Slowly the pirate got to his feet, the continuous banging of metal ringing deep in his ears.

"What's that horrible noise comin' from?" Jack groaned as he looked about.

Finally, after a few hesitant steps forward to peer around the corner of what would be some sort of stone fireplace, Jack found the source of the unbearable noise.

"Who in their right mind draws swords at this time o' day?" Jack hissed bitterly as he watched the two figures attacking and retrieving among the open space of the shop.

Jack did his best to set his mind straight as he focused in on the two people.

"Must be the owner's son," Jack shrugged as he watched the young man duel, "Bit o' a show-off. Could easily beat 'im at his own game."

After watching the young man for another moment or two, Jack turned to his opponent.

"Well, what do we 'ave 'ere?" Sparrow mused quietly as he saw that it was a young lady fighting back, "Hmm… not bad, love, not bad at all."

Jack continued to look on at the young woman with great interest, watching her every move as she combated with the sword.

"Miss Banks!" a sudden call rang out from a woman entering the shop, "Miss Banks!"

"Yes, Dana?" the young woman said, having stopped the sword fight.

"Your father's on his way!" the maid warned.

"Oh, no!" the young lady cried, "Thank you, Dana!"

At once the young man threw the swords they were using far off to the side. He then began working on a sword that was partially in the fire. The young woman stood very close, observing with great detail what it was he was doing. Then, within a few minute's time, a great, tall man stepped entered the shop.

"Katrina!" Jack watched the older man call out to the young woman.

"Katrina," Jack mouthed the woman's name silently to himself.

"How many times must I have to remind you not to stand so close when observing Will at work?"

"Oh, sorry, father," Katrina replied timidly as she quickly obeyed her father and stepped a few feet away from the fire.

"Look at you," Mr. Banks tsked, "You're now drenched in sweat because you didn't listen to me when you first came here."

"I apologize, father," Katrina repeated, "You know how I find Will's ability to create a sword fascinating."

Jack couldn't help but to chuckle to himself, "What a clever girl!"

"Yes, Katrina," Mr. Banks sighed, "But you know better… I'm sure of it."

Katrina merely nodded her head in a sheepish manner.

"Now, say good-bye so that we may be on our way home. I'll be with the carriage waiting outside."

With that said, Mr. Banks and Dana left the blacksmith's shop.

"Yes, father," Katrina said, before turning to the young man, "Thank you for letting me observe your work, Will."

Will laughed, "Of course, Katrina. So… I guess you'll be up for another practice later this week?"

"Thursday if that's alright with you?"

"Not a problem," Will laughed again, "Oh, and please pay my regards to Elizabeth."

"Naturally," Katrina grinned, "Until Thursday!"

After Katrina exited, Jack turned around in search of an exit for himself without having to cross paths with the blacksmith. Noticing a back door, Jack made his way out into the sunlit cobblestone streets.

"Alright," Jack mumbled to himself, ignoring a tiny creeping of stirring down within him, "Now t' see if I can barter a passage t' a port a bit closer t' Tortuga."

As Jack eyed the magnificent Navy ships docked in the bay he began to long for his beloved Black Pearl, "Bloody Barbossa."


	2. Followed

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Followed**

Angry and frustrated that no ship was sailing anywhere near the island of Tortuga, at least closer than Port Royal, Jack began walking back to the pub he had found the night before. Jack was in need of a new plan in order to intercede Barbossa, and rum was the best way in which to do it.

The idea of going to the pub was set at the forefront of the pirates mind until he caught something of a light-pink color move out of the corner of his eye.

"What the…?" Jack thought to himself as he scanned the green foliage that bordered the shoreline.

Suddenly he caught another sighting, though this time he saw that it was the young woman from the blacksmith's shop.

Curious to know what she was up to, especially considering the fact he had nothing really all that better to do, Jack followed after her.

Katrina, it turned out, was by herself. She ran down a trail through the mess of trees and bushes until she reached a small secluded beach.

Unsure of stepping out into the open, Jack crouched down in the brush where it ended and the sand began.

Katrina, only feet away from where the waves glided along the sand, looked about her a few times, as if afraid someone would catch her doing something she wasn't supposed to. Once she seemed satisfied, Jack watched as she quickly removed her shoes, bundled her dress in her arms until it was above her knees, and then began dancing about in the water.

Jack grinned with amusement, "Bit of a sly one, aren't ye, love?"

Katrina continued to dance and wade about the cool Caribbean water. She splashed carefully every now and then at unexpected waves. It was all fun and games until her maid came upon the scene.

"Oh, thank heaven I found you, Katrina!" Dana cried out in relief as she approached the young lady. "You need to return home. Your father is in need of you."

Katrina exhaled in irritation as she looked up at the sky.

"I'm coming, Dana, I'm coming," she sighed as she walked out the water in the direction of where her shoes sat, "Tell him I'll be there soon enough."

"Yes, Miss Banks."

With the maid at last gone, Jack watched as Katrina took her time in putting on her shoes once again. She didn't seem to mind that her feet were full of sand, that her legs were still wet from wading in the water, or that her long dark hair was becoming tangled in the wind.

"Interesting," Jack whispered to himself as wheels began to turn with great thought in his mind, "That's very interesting."


	3. To Elizabeth's

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **For those of you reviewing… I thank you so very much! And I am so glad that you are enjoying these little drabble-ficlets. Please continue to let me know what you think of the updates!

**To Elizabeth's**

Making sure that no one was in sight, Sparrow quietly made his way to the far left side of the house, where he the side entrance to the kitchen was. Once again, he found the door to be unlocked, and so, let himself in. There on the nearest counter before him, just like the previous days, was the large basket of fruit.

"Don't mind if I do," Jack smirked as he began to fill the pockets of his coat and pants with apples, oranges, and bananas, "Now where's the rum, again?"

Just as he was about to make his way for the cabinet that held the rum, Katrina's voice echoed into the kitchen, "Dana! I'm off to Elizabeth's! Father will bring me home before dinner!"

Hearing this, Jack quickly ran out of the house and rushed towards the brush in the front of the house where he found Katrina descending the front steps. At that moment something seemed to catch his breath as he watched the black-haired beauty float down the steps in her sea-green-colored dress. And to his amusement, as she passed him, she pulled out a book from her accompanied shawl that was titled "The Adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow," and began reading it as she continued to walk down the carriage path to the street.

"She's an absolute treasure," Jack finally breathed out as Katrina continued walking onto the side of the street with her nose in her book. Then realizing what he had just said, corrected himself roughly, "What am I sayin'? I have more important things to attend to! Eight years' worth of problems to go take care of!"

Jack then paused in thought as he continued to watch Katrina, "On the other hand… I don't mind extendin' me li'l holiday 'ere… not like I'll be findin' anythin' in Port Royal that'll be helpin' me in gettin' me ship back. Might as well enjoy what I can."

Watchfully Jack got out of the brush and made his way onto the street to follow Katrina to the governor's home.


	4. Tea with Elizabeth

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Tea with Elizabeth**

"Nice home, governor," Jack whispered to himself as he took a seat in the bushes next to a window on the far left side of the house.

"Katrina!" a lady exclaimed as she appeared in the doorway, bringing Jack out of his thoughts of admiring the governor's house, "Come in!"

Jack looked to the lady of the house. She wasn't at all bad looking herself, a natural beauty of long blonde hair and a charming smile.

"Well, I hope you don't mind," Elizabeth began as she gestured for Katrina to follow her through the house and out the back door, "I was just about to have tea in the garden, care to join me?"

Apparently the answer was an obvious "yes" though Jack could only see the back of Katrina, her long curly hair giving way to her nodding her head as the two ladies entered the house.

"What's goin' on?" Jack huffed as he followed the beauties by the side windows and into the garden in the back of the house.

Jack moved quietly as he could through the foliage of the garden bushes to get in closer range of Elizabeth and Katrina. It was when the girls had taken a seat at a small patio that he was finally able to settle himself among some nearby bushes to tune in and watch the conversation that had begun.

"So what brings you here, Katrina? Wait don't tell me… your father?" Elizabeth asked teasingly.

"Oh, dear Elizabeth, how could you ever have guessed?" Katrina asked in a mocking manner before both she and Elizabeth broke out into a fit of giggles.

"So what happened this time?" Elizabeth asked a bit more seriously as they descended the steps of the back porch onto the garden path.

"Got caught reading another book about pirates," Katrina answered truthfully.

Elizabeth laughed at this, "You do love reading about those pirates, don't you?"

"Well, they're all very interesting. I mean, I don't entirely agree with all that they do, it's simply the adventures they have that take my attention."

"Listen to yourself, Katrina. This is exactly why you keep getting into trouble, and I'll be honest that I get in trouble for this as well," Elizabeth said sincerely before adding with an eager tone, "So what is the new book you are reading?"

"It's about Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, I've heard of him! He's the one that sacked Nassau Port…"

"…without firing a shot!" Katrina finished for her before they burst into laughter.

"Hmm," Jack smirked, "I seem t' be popular with the ladies of Port Royal. Perhaps I should've come sooner."

"It must be such an enjoyable read!" Elizabeth calmed her laughing as she pointed to Katrina's book.

"Oh, it is!" Katrina smiled, "It's very fascinating! Though you know… I can't help to think sometimes how much more fascinating it would be to actually meet this pirate!"

"Oh, we are simply terrible!" Elizabeth began to laugh again.

"We?" cried Katrina laughing, "How so?"

"Because since I was little I thought the same… how exciting it would be to meet a pirate!"

"I'm sure somethin' could be arranged," Jack smirked.

After several minutes of laughter, the girls quieted down once again.

"I really have let this all go to my head," Katrina smiled sweetly, "Perhaps I really should listen to my father."

"And start paying attention to more important things," Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she fought back a spurt of giggles.

"Well if you must," Jack thought to himself as he smiled, "then you should pay attention to more important thing like me… whenever I decide to present meself."

"Like William?" Katrina ridiculed.

"Like who?" Jack nearly choked and had to immediately cover his mouth.

"Katrina!" Elizabeth gasped as she looked all about for evidence of anyone who might have heard.

"What?" Jack questioned to himself in confusion.

"It's all right," Katrina snickered, "your secret is still very much safe with me."

"It had better be!" Elizabeth pressed.

"Don't worry," Katrina reassured her friend before adding on, "By the way, Elizabeth, how are you planning to get through the ball your father has set up for this weekend?"

"Oh why did you have to bring that up, Katrina? Do you think I honestly care whether or not it's Captain Norrington's birthday this Friday?"

"I know you don't care, that's why I want to know how you are planning to get through it all, considering how your father seems to have started pushing you in the direction of the captain."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Please can we talk about something else, Katrina? That topic is a bit depressing, don't you think?"

Katrina gave a small smile, "Well if you care to know, I think you ought to sneak out and go visit Will."

"Katrina!"

"Well why not? Everyone will be occupied at the ball, no one will even notice or care. Simply appear at the beginning, get lost in the crowd, go see Will, and then reappear before the ball comes to an end."

Listening to Katrina's plan made Elizabeth smile brightly. "I must say that plan isn't a bad one at all. But then again, what will the dear blacksmith think of me? After all, we are simply friends. And what if I get caught?"

"Well, I guess that will be a risk you will have to be willing to take, won't it?" Katrina asked slyly as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Oh I do love the way you think," Jack chuckled, "Quite clever and sneaky. Reminds me of meself in a way."

"I don't know, Katrina," Elizabeth sighed, "If I do decide to do this, what about you? Would you still attend the ball? Perhaps I ought to stay with you."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Katrina began as she dropped two sugar cubes into her tea, "I'll be busy dancing with Thomas. He's to be returning in a few days with Norrington."

"You are an odd one, Katrina," Elizabeth laughed as she poured herself some tea.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, go on. It's about Thomas isn't it?"

"I simply still don't trust him, Katrina."

"Why doesn't anyone see him the way I do?"

Elizabeth gave a sad smile. "Because you only see him through love."

Jack sat up straight upon hearing this.

"Can you blame me?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, no…"

"He's at least better than Edward, right?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. How many men were there?

"Well," Elizabeth began timidly, "I know Edward's a rough man, but he is a tad bit more loyal. At least, your father approves of him."

Katrina snorted and crossed her arms. "I know. Father's invited him for dinner. Again. He says he wouldn't do this if I'd simply accept Edward's proposed outings. But honestly, who wants to spend a day indoors looking at a family collection of awards given by the king?"

Elizabeth giggled. "Yes, I must agree that is rather a bore. You'd think he'd realize by now that even being the son of a duke only has so many charms to entertain a girl."

Katrina smiled. "And apparently none are on his person."

"Katrina!" Elizabeth gasped with laughter.

"Oh, knock it off, Elizabeth! You know what I mean! What's so grand about titles and awards he didn't earn himself? I'd rather he carried a sword at his side, prepared to defend his honor, rather than point at something the king gave his family as reason not to lay a finger on him." Katrina paused. "I bet Thomas could beat him."

Elizabeth smirked. "I bet Will could beat them both."

The two girls broke into laughter.

"And I bet that I," Jack mouthed to himself, "could beat all o' them."

"Oh, what a shame," Elizabeth continued laughing heartily, "that that man has no sense of humor."

Katrina's smile grew wider as she gave her friend a quizzical look. "Does he even have any sense at all?"

"Now, now," Elizabeth exhaled with a grin. "Let's not get carried away with Edward again."

"Yes, let's get carried away in the opposite direction of Edward."

Placing the teapot down, Elizabeth laughed heartily again as she tried pulling her friend back

For the rest of the afternoon the two ladies drank their tea and took comfort in the shaded garden of the governor's home. As they continued conversation of minor things, Jack tried his best to not nod off to sleep. And to his thankfulness, just as he thought he couldn't keep his eyelids open any longer, a maid appeared by Katrina and Elizabeth announcing the arrival of Judge Banks' carriage.

Hearing this, Jack quickly got to his hands and knees and followed the two ladies to the front of the house. From there he kept to the shadows as he walked back to his favorite spot in the back of Katrina's house.

For the rest of the week, Jack kept to the shadows as he continued to watch Katrina at home and on her outings, waiting for the opportune moment to meet her in person.


	5. Never Again

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own Kelly Clarkson's music/lyrics "Never Again." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note:** This is more or less a "songfic" if you will… notice the title… and the lyrics used as dialogue as you read along. Please, let me know what you think. Thanks for the two reviews thus far! Most appreciated! Truly!!!

**Never Again**

Jack watched as she met with different guests. However, after greeting a bit with Elizabeth, Jack watched as Katrina shot off toward the back of the house.

By the time he had made it through all the brush along the side of the house towards the back, Katrina was running down the steps from the back porch. In her hand he saw what must have been the note she had told Elizabeth about earlier.

"I hope the ring you gave her turns her finger green," Jack heard Katrina ridicule out loud as she came upon a young couple sitting on a garden bench in the moonlight.

The man immediately turned around.

"Katrina!" the man cheered in greeting as he stood to meet her.

"Oh, Thomas," Katrina shook her head as a sly smile played on her face, both hands behind her back gripping the paper fiercely, "I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well."

"Katrina," Thomas tried to say carefully, "You don't understand…"

"If she really knows the truth, she deserves you," Katrina interrupted, "A wife solely for presentation, oh how charming. Ignorance is bliss."

Jack watched on with great interest as Thomas' lovely companion stood up to confront Katrina.

"But when your day comes and he's through with you," Katrina spoke up to the other woman before she could have a say, "and he'll be though with you… you'll die together but alone."

"Oh, come now, Katrina," Thomas said a bit more sternly, "This is ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous?!" Katrina exclaimed turning back to Thomas, "You wrote me in a letter… you couldn't say it right to my face! That stupid church-like answer to try and make everything alright!"

Thomas, whom Jack noticed had opened his mouth to speak, quickly shut it with no comment.

Bringing her hands from behind her back, Katrina lifted the one that held the now-crumpled letter and pressed it against Thomas' chest.

"Never again will I hear you," Katrina said as what appeared to be as calmly as she could, "Never again will I miss you. Never again will I fall to you. Never."

"But Katrina, seriously-"

"No!" Katrina snapped strongly, "Never again will I kiss you. Never again will I want to. Never again will I love you. Never!"

"Katrina, don't be like this-"

"Does it hurt, Thomas, to know I'll never be there?" Katrina continued lividly, "I bet it's simply awful to know you'll hear of me everywhere. Just remember that it was you who chose to end this like you did."

"Katrina, calm down-"

"I can't believe I was the last to know," Katrina breathed, shaking her head, "You knew exactly what you would do."

"No, I-"

"Don't say you simply lost your way! They" Katrina yelled as she pointed back at the large house full of people, "may believe you… but I never will! Do you hear me? I never will! Never again!"

With that said, Katrina let go of Thomas and the letter. She turned on her heel and stormed back toward the house. Jack followed as best he could, though had to be careful not to be seen, or run into, by her as he noticed that she chose to walk briskly along the side of the house towards the front instead of going back into the house.

_Nicely done, love._

As he followed Katrina to the front of the house, he saw that she took to a direction towards town instead of her home. Jack's brows quickly knitted together with confusion.

_Where could she be goin' to now? It'll be dark soon_

Filled with curiosity, Jack went along and followed Katrina all the way to the blacksmith's shop. Well, he was actually a few paces away when she reached the back door.

"Will!" Katrina whispered harshly as she threw a pebble up at the second floor window shutter, "Will!"

After a few more hits from several small rocks, the shutter opened.

"Katrina!" Will said in surprise as he looked down from his window, "Is something wrong?"

Katrina nodded immediately at first, then stopped and began shaking her head in the negative. However, shortly after that she stopped and simply shrugged.

"I don't know," Jack heard Katrina reply as if she was trying to hold back tears, "I just could use some help at the moment."

"No problem, Katrina," Will said kindly, "I'll be down in a minute."

With that the shutter closed. Jack watched as Katrina wrapped her arms around herself and began taking deep breaths. It wasn't long after she had started her rhythmic breathing that the young blacksmith opened the back door to the shop and let her in. Right as it was closing on its own, Jack squeezed quietly into the shop as well.

"I'm sorry if I caught you in the middle of something," Katrina said timidly.

"Oh, I was just cleaning up after my dinner, that's all," Will replied.

Katrina nodded before looking at the ground.

"What's wrong, Katrina?" Will said as stepped up to her and lifted her chin so that she looked at him.

"Nothing," Katrina sighed, "I'm just a mess right now because of Thomas!"

Will gave a gentle smile at Katrina before wrapping her up into a hug, "Then I suppose a duel with the sword would help?"

"Absolutely," Katrina answered into his shoulder, "That's why I came here."


	6. Judge Banks

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Hope you all are having fun with these little drabbles… please continue to let me know what you think of them… for it really helps me out with how and what I write. Thank you for the reviews thus far! Enjoy the read below!

**Judge Banks**

"How long have I been asleep?" Jack moaned to himself as he woke up in the late morning.

As if on cue, his stomach rumbled in reply.

"Yes, yes, I know I'm hungry," Jack sighed as he sat up in the brush and looked about himself, "Boy, I just had to go all swoonin' after this 'ere girl, didn't I? And fallin' asleep right 'ere as I did so! I really should be gettin' back to the docks. Don't know why I bother in followin' me instincts for such a noble lady anyway, not like she'd be interested in a man such as meself."

But as his eyes apprehensively searched the open windows and balcony above, a familiar male voice caught his attention to look lower, towards the back porch of the house. It was there that he gladly found the one person he was looking for. In effort to hear, Jack quietly crawled closer within the brush.

"Dear child," the girl's father broke the silence as he stepped out onto the back porch, "you're not reading another book, are you?"

The daughter, who was sitting in a white-iron rocking chair, didn't remove her gaze from the book she was reading as she replied with a plain "yes".

"Well tell me then," her father seemed to try to say calmly, "that this is a book of fine literature, or of fairy tales, or poems about nature."

The lady took a deep breath and answered as politely as she could, "no."

"Katrina!" her father yelled.

"I know," Jack snickered to himself, "I love the name too."

"Yes, Father?" Katrina asked sweetly.

"Don't tell me that what you are reading before me is another book about pirates!"

Katrina closed her book but stayed silent.

"It is, isn't it, Katrina?"

Katrina continued to stay silent and dropped her head.

"I knew it!" her father bellowed, "So which pirate is it about this time? Bartholomew? Rackham? Morgan? Teach?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Katrina whispered.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that, my dear."

"I said Captain Jack Sparrow," Katrina said more loudly as she raised her head to look at her father.

"Perhaps I was wrong and me instincts were right after all," Jack smiled quietly to himself, "She's still readin' that book 'bout me… she truly 'as an interest in me. Can't believe there's actually a book 'bout me… wonder who wrote it."

"Oh, _captain_ is he?" Katrina's father mocked.

"Hey!" Jack whispered harshly in defense, "I earned the right to be captain, thank-you-very-much."

Katrina stayed silent and dropped her head again.

"Ha! Just wait until he appears in my courtroom one of these days!"

"I'd rather not, mate," Jack nervously thought aloud.

Katrina immediately brought her head back up.

"Oh come now, Katrina, you know it's my duty as judge," her father reminded her, "And in any case, even if I wasn't here, the law clearly states the sentence any man shall receive if he were to engage himself in piracy."

Jack watched as Katrina nodded her head knowingly.

Before either one could speak again, a man appeared at their sides, "Judge Banks, your carriage awaits you."

"Judge Banks, eh?" Jack whispered to himself, "I'll be keepin' ye in me mind for future avoidance."

"Very well," Banks acknowledged the man before turning back to his daughter, "Now Katrina, please do both of us a great favor."

"And what is that, Father?" Katrina asked.

"Get rid of that book, you have been reading far too much."

"No!" Jack whined under his breath, "Don't get rid of that book! But if you must, give it to me!"

"A girl of your age," the judge continued, "needs to be out and about with her friends, possibly even out finding a much more suitable young man than that Thomas."

"Like me," Jack grinned to himself.

Katrina sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat as she got up and headed into the house; her father right behind her.


	7. You Belong to Me

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own the music/lyrics/storyline of Taylor Swift's "You Belong To Me." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Although this short isn't obvious in being based on Taylor Swift's song, it is in fact heavily, heavily influenced by it… the inspiration behind it all is this song. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review! Thanks!

**You Belong To Me**

"And the li'l bugger," Jack heard Edward Knightley, the man whom Katrina had been dancing with all night, say as he settled closer within the Swann's garden. "Shot out of the hole in the wall once more right at me!"

"What did you do?" Norrington asked as he and the other few guests huddled together laughed.

"Well, I made a mad dash for the parlor, of course!"

"Yes," Katrina continued to laugh as she spoke. "Right past me! Not very knightly, wouldn't you say?"

Catching on to the joke quickly, the gathered group laughed. Well, as Jack noted, all but the man who had shared the story; a frown appeared on his face.

"Oh, that's brilliant, Katrina," Elizabeth laughed harder, wiping away tears. "Well done on the play with words there!"

"Thank you, thank you," Katrina said as she mimicked small curtsies to her applauding audience.

Upon seeing the reaction about him, the man at Katrina's side swiftly excused himself and took off back to the house.

Katrina stopped her curtsying. "Pardon me," she said softly before turning after Edward.

"Here we go again," a woman of straight, long blonde hair sighed.

"Let it go, Charlotte," the man next to her said. "It's not our place."

"You may be right, Luke," Elizabeth said thoughtfully before adding with a bit of spite, "but also believe it's not Edward's place to be acting in such a way."

"Oh, don't be so hard on him, Elizabeth," Norrington jumped in. Jack watched as the man locked eyes with Luke. "After all…" he began before Luke eagerly joined in harmony, "he's the son of a duke." The four broke into laughter after that. Jack found himself quietly laughing as well.

As Jack watched the two remaining couples make their way back into the governor's home, he caught sight of Edward storming a different set of doors, Katrina trailing behind him.

"How many more times do I have to tell you?" Katrina called out as Edward finally came to stop more than halfway back into the garden. "It was a joke, Edward. A simple, harmless joke."

Edward spun on his heal to face Katrina. "Yes. At my expense!"

"At what expense? I told the truth! When that rat came back out from its hole you ran away… past me… all the way to the other end of your house!"

A grin pulled at Jack's lips.

"But my name, Katrina! You used my name in a disrespectful manner!"

Jack watched as Katrina opened her mouth but thought better of what she was going to say. After a slight pause she went on gently, "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean anything by it."

Jack's face fell. "What?" the pirate gasped ever-so quietly. "But it was a good joke! Can't he take a joke?"

"I hope not," Edward said as he looked down at Katrina who had put her hands on his folded arms. "Especially since it shall one day be your name."

For a few seconds Jack shook angrily, prepared to pounce, but forced himself still.

"What was that?" Katrina asked, looking around at the dark foliage.

"Katrina, are you even listening to me?"

Jack watched Katrina bring her attention back to Edward.

"Yes, yes I'm listening, Edward."

"What did I say?"

"You were talking about your name. About how I'm not to make fun of it."

Clearly upset, Edward pulled away from Katrina. "You are not taking me seriously, Katrina."

Katrina looked taken-aback. "_I'm_ not taking you seriously?"

"Yes. That _is_ what I just said. You need to pay better attention."

"Pay attention?"

"Goodness, Katrina, you're like a little child. No need to repeat all that I say to you."

This time it was Katrina who crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you dare treat me like that."

"Like what, Katrina? A child? You and I both know you bring that upon yourself."

"Stop it, Edward. If you want me to take this – us – seriously you need to stop this at once."

There was a change in Katrina's voice, Jack could hear it, a bit of a choke and sob. A moment later he noticed her eyes glistening.

"No, no, no," Jack whispered anxiously. "Think of the beach. Go back inside and have a few dances. Even with Norrington. Look to your left at the roses…"

"This is who I am," Jack watched Edward say as the man looked directly at Katrina, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "I will stop once you have an understanding of what it means to be at my side."

Katrina swallowed a sob before scurrying away back to the house. Knowing exactly where she was going, Jack took off ahead of her.

When he reached the Banks' garden, he grabbed his dagger and gathered a bouquet of cut roses. Then seeing her book – the book about him – on the porch rocking chair, Jack set the bundle of roses atop it. Not a minute too soon did he return to the shadows and foliage when Katrina exited the house from the back door.

"Dana, I'm fine!" she cried. "Just leave me be."

Furiously wiping away tears, Katrina walked to the rocking chair. Upon seeing the bundle of roses, the corner of her lips began to curl into a genuine smile. Jack, too, smiled at this. She then held them to her nose taking in their sweet scent as she took up her book and sat in the chair.

"So beautiful," Jack heard her whisper.

"Aye," he agreed.

Breaking a bud off, Katrina placed a red one in her hair before opening up her book. "I bet you have a better sense of humor," she commented as she scanned a page. "After all, it's rumored you start your own rumors."

It took Jack a moment before he realized she was talking about him. He then noticed how wide her genuine smile had grown. Then, to his surprise, she giggled.

"See, you _are_ me girl," Jack breathed silently. "You belong wi' me. Not 'im."

Slowly Jack began to take a step out into the moonlight toward the veranda. "This is 'ow it oughta be," Jack exhaled as he continued to watch Katrina read, laugh, and comment about things she liked about him. "Ye see 'ow easy this is, love. We know each other so well already. What are ye doin' wi' a man like Edward?"

"Edward?" Katrina suddenly questioned out loud.

Jack jumped in his skin. Had he spoken too loud?

"Katrina?" Edward's voice came as the back door snapped open.

Jack froze as he watched the two – Edward running up to Katrina begging for forgiveness, Katrina's smile faltering.

As Katrina properly forgave Edward, Jack compared himself to the high-class man. The man was most definitely high-toned and fancy-to-do, as he was well… a pirate. Edward had the opportunity to have Katrina all for himself, free to parade about her at parties and noble outings whereas Jack did not. And yet, from solely observation – including observing Katrina's reaction to the book about him – Jack knew she was meant for no man like Edward.

"So then return to the ball with me," Edward's voice broke Jack's thoughts.

Katrina shook her head. "I forgive you, Edward, but I believe this is where I must draw the line."

"Line?" Edward scoffed. "What line?"

"Edward, you bring us down this road time and time again. I always force myself back to you, but I don't think I can this time because I think I'm finally ready to accept the truth."

Edward narrowed his eyes on Katrina. "And what truth is that?"

Katrina took a deep breath, looking at her fidgeting hands momentarily before returning the stare confidently. "The truth… that I don't love you."

Edward chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous, Katrina."

"I'm not being ridiculous, Edward."

Edward laughed on, shaking his head as he pulled Katrina into a hug. "My sweet Katrina, I know we had an argument but there's no need to be dramatic." He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "I tell you what: perhaps I should accompany my father on his business trip to London this coming week. That will give us some time to cool down and think things through with more clarity."

"Edward, I've honestly thought this through--"

"Shhh, sweet Katrina," Edward said sweetly as he placed a finger on her lips. "Let's not be rash. I'll go away for a short while. When I return we'll make a proper arrangement."

Not allowing Katrina to reply, Edward gave another kiss to her forehead before dismissing himself for the evening.

"Oh!" Katrina growled as she took up her book again. "Jack Sparrow!"

Jack perked up.

"Just focus on Jack Sparrow!" Katrina took up the roses to her nose. "Where was I?"

As Jack watched Katrina read her book in silence for the remainder of the evening, his gaze grew intense as determined thoughts entered his mind. Katrina was _his_ girl. She belonged to _him_. She was meant for _him_. She only didn't know this _yet_.


	8. Captain's Birthday Party

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Read on… have fun… review please… : )

**Captain's Birthday Party**

"Oh cheer up, Katrina," Jack heard Judge Banks say as he watched the father escort his daughter down the front steps to their carriage, "This should be a fun night for you."

Annoyed that he could hardly see Katrina from his point of view and curious to know what was going on, not to mention hoping to find his opportune moment, Jack flew through the darker shadows, staying out of the moonlight, to the governor's home.

Once there at the governor's home, Jack took to the bushes set at the front windows and peered into the entry way. From that hidden place he watched Katrina struggle in a game of tug-o'-war with her father over her shawl.

"Why doesn't she want to take off her shawl?" Jack thought to himself as he watched her father give the final tug and win the war.

And there before him, still in the entryway by the staircase, was Katrina in her lavender gown, and to his much amazement, the cut line of her dress ran about one-inch below her shoulder all the way around.

"Now I know why she didn't want to take off her shawl," Jack whispered as his eyes scanned over her, "Oh, love, there's nothin' wrong with wearin' a dress that shows off your natural beauty. Although you're actually killin' me in doin' so at the moment."

As the pirate continued to watch Elizabeth praise her friend's dress, a tall gentleman appeared, taking Katrina's hand to his lips as he bowed.

"Who the bloody 'ell is that?" Jack said as he eyed the man who had come to greet Katrina.

Katrina swiftly pulled her hand out of his grasp as she and the man began to talk. Jack looked on earnestly as the man then took Katrina's arm in his as he gestured toward the back of the house with his other arm. The two then began walking in the direction the man had gestured, causing Jack to hastily make his way to the brush of the back gardens.

"Who? What?" Jack stammered not knowing what was going on as he watched Katrina be escorted out onto the back porch by the tall gentleman.

Seeing as they were coming to a stop near the railing, Jack crept over to the foliage nearby for closer examination.

The man had taken both of Katrina's hands in his as he said, "Return to England with me."

Jack's eyes widened.

"What? But you're engaged!" Katrina cried out in surprise.

"One girl not enough for ye, mate?" Jack grumbled quietly under his breath.

"I know, but this engagement was by my father's wishes," the man explained, "I still want you."

"Edward, we've been through this," Katrina sighed in annoyance, "I don't love you."

"Please, Katrina, give me a chance," Edward began to beg, "You and me getting married makes sense. I'm the son of a duke and you're the most beautiful woman of the Caribbean. You know I have always fancied you since the day I met you."

"You want us to get married simply because it makes sense in your eyes? What do my looks have to do with marriage? I'm not made to be your little porcelain doll… a simple display for you and your high-class friends!" Katrina exploded as she took a few steps back, "No wonder I never loved you!"

"I was gettin' worried for a second there, darlin', but you're doin' very well," Jack beamed to himself.

"Oh, come now, Katrina! Your love for me can come later, you and me make too much sense to ignore," Edward said as he came closer to Katrina, "However, this is my final questioning for your hand."

"Final?" Katrina thought out loud, "You mean to say you've asked for my hand in marriage before?"

"I've asked your father," Edward sighed, "but he told me that it was your decision, not his."

Jack watched Katrina give a small smile in thankfulness.

"So, Katrina, what is your final decision?"

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't marry someone I don't love," Katrina stated truthfully.

"Very well."

"You coming, Edward?" a low voice from the doorway called out.

"Yes, Father," Edward called back before turning once again to Katrina, "In that case, before we depart tonight, will you save the final dance for me?"

"If you return in time from your meeting," Katrina replied flatly.

"I shall return as soon as possible," Edward swore as he kissed her hand and turned to go back into the house.

As soon as Edward was out of sight, Katrina turned to look over the railing and exhaled in frustration.

"Marry me because of my looks?" Katrina argued angrily into the night air, "Because he fancies me? Is this truly how every man thinks of me? One after another after another! You know what, I give up! I'm absolutely tired of looking for the so-called "one" for me! From this moment on, I say make him be the one to come looking for me!"

With that strongly stated, Katrina turned on her heel and walked right back into the party.

A famous mischievous grin slowly grew across Sparrow's face, "That won't be a problem as soon as I find the opportune moment."


	9. Leaving Early

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Hope enjoy this addition… please let me know what you all think of it!

**Leaving Early**

"Now what's goin' on?" Jack asked himself as he peered through a window into the drawing room at Katrina and Elizabeth in deep conversation.

Jack could only watch for a few minutes before ducking below the bushes as a maid opened the window he was peering through, as well as the other windows of that room. Jack's nostrils immediately found the smell of fine wine and cigar smoke. Slowly he straightened back up and peered through the window. By that time Elizabeth was standing next to a military man while Katrina was steadily making her way around the room.

"Sweetheart, you've been slowly walkin' 'round that room for ages, what is it that you're doin'?" Jack pondered aloud as he continued to watch Katrina.

Katrina finally made her way back to Elizabeth and the military man, only feet away from Jack at the window.

"So how's everything coming along?" Jack could barely hear Elizabeth ask Katrina above the music.

"Not well at all, I'm afraid," Katrina replied sadly, "No one will dance with me."

"That can't be!" Elizabeth said in disbelief as another man approached them, "You always manage to find someone to dance with at these parties!"

"I know!" Katrina let out, "I just don't understand it! Why won't anyone dance with me?"

"Well that's because you're Edward's girl," the newly joined man replied as if stating the obvious.

"What?" Jack thought angrily.

"Richard, you know that's not true. And in any case he's engaged to another woman!" Katrina argued.

"Doesn't matter," the man continued, "He showed everyone in this room his territory earlier this evening, giving us daring looks as he escorted you to the back veranda."

"Oh I can't believe him!" Katrina sighed angrily, "But either way, so what?"

"Katrina, don't forget that he is the son of the Duke," the military man acknowledged.

"You're point, Captain Norrington?" Katrina crossed her arms over her chest.

Elizabeth and the two gentlemen stayed silent.

"I came here to have fun and dance," Katrina stated firmly.

"Well, then I'll dance with you," Norrington said extending his hand.

"Don't ye dare!" Jack said quietly through clenched teeth, "Don't take his hand, love!"

"I'm not going to dance out of pity!" Katrina cried out angrily as she pushed Norrington's hand away from her, "I can't believe all of you! I'm not Edward's little porcelain doll!"

"Katrina, where are you going?" Elizabeth asked reaching out to her friend as she stormed away.

"Home, of course, why waste any more time standing around here? Just tell my father I have become ill and have taken to bed early tonight," she spat as she took up her shawl from the butler and hurried toward the door.

"Wait, I'll escort you…" Richard and the captain began.

"What? Do you not think I'm capable of walking down the street to my own home? Hmm? Richard? James?"

"No, we just…"

"You know gentlemen," Katrina said evenly with narrowed eyes, "I'm not _really_ made of porcelain."

----------

"I can't believe them!" Katrina huffed as Jack followed behind her into the judge's house unnoticed.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Katrina's maid appeared from the hallway in her robe and slippers as Jack dodged behind a high-backed chair.

"Oh, no, Dana," Katrina answered sweetly as she began lighting some candles, "Just not the best night. I'm sorry I woke you. Just let me be and go back to bed, I'll be fine."

Dana simply nodded and turned back into the hallway.

Still oblivious to Jack, Katrina collapsed onto the nearby sofa, pulling out a book from a hidden place between the cushions.

"Bloody ball… nobody wanting to dance with me…" Katrina mumbled to herself as she flipped through her book to where she had last read, "and they call themselves men… ha! Scared to be anywhere near me in fear they'll be threaten by the blade of Edward Worthington… stupid men… James may be captain but he's just as bad as the rest… stupid men… I'm sure if this Captain Jack Sparrow person were there he wouldn't have coward out in giving me a dance… pirate or not…"

As she said this, Jack, who was directly behind her leaning on the table at the back of the sofa, was about to comment, "that's quite right, actually," but instead accidentally knocked over some books in the processes of doing so.

"So much for the opportune moment," Jack thought unhappily to himself as Katrina whirled around and locked eyes with him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Katrina demanded as she stood up and swiftly backed away from the sofa, leaving her book behind.

"Well, as you can see, I'm a pirate and…" Jack stammered not sure exactly on how to answer the second part of that question.

"Are you plundering?" Katrina asked as she looked from Jack to the books and Spanish vases of the table next to him.

"Umm, yes," Sparrow played along, liking her answer better than the truth.

"Well," Katrina said as she quickly made her way towards the fireplace, grabbing a rapier from the decorated mantel piece and pointing it at the pirate, "I don't think you'll be leaving here with any rich substance."

"Don't matter how much of anything I carry out with me," Jack laughed heartily as he pulled out his sword, "Just as long as the one pearl I have me eye on don't break me heart."

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean, Señor Pirate?" Katrina asked hotly as she began to attack Sparrow.

"Señor?" Jack asked confused before rapidly replying with a flash of golden teeth, "Exactly what it's supposed to mean, mi señorita."

Though Jack intended his reply to be merely a tease, the lady's temper seemed to have increased. The two dueled around the room. However, within minutes Jack knocked the blade from Katrina's hand.

"You seem to need a bit more practice, love," Jack laughed at her surprised face.

"Try telling that to my father!" she said angrily as she took off to retrieve her sword.

"Why? Does he not like the idea of ye doin' such things?"

Picking up her sword and beginning to attack once more Katrina replied, "He thinks it is far too dangerous for me."

"And he's absolutely right! Although… I think it would still be good for you to learn… for it may come in handy such as occasions like this… you will actually be able to defend yourself," Jack said.

"Exactly my point," Katrina agreed as she blocked an attack and then lounged towards Jack.

"Well, if you want to learn in secrecy, I suggest that you do not do it during the day at the smithy… a lady such as yourself could be caught easily."

"Have you been following me around?"

"Only these past few weeks or so," Jack said as he continued to retreat and block Katrina's attacks.

"Why?" Katrina asked heavily as she thrust her sword towards the pirate.

"I'm still not entirely sure why meself at this moment… you've just somehow have taken me attention," Jack said honestly as he moved away from Katrina's thrust and began attacking in return.

"Is that so?" Katrina said in disbelief as she blocked and tried to attack here and there when possible.

"Yes, that is so."

"Well, in that case, you must already know who I am…"

"Miss Katrina Banks, daughter of the great Judge Banks here in Port Royal," Jack interjected.

"And so then tell me, Mister Pirate, who exactly are you?" Katrina asked as she repeatedly retreated from her opponent.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

Upon hearing this Katrina stopped in complete shock and simply stared at the man before her; her sword dropping from her hand onto the ground in the process.


	10. Meeting Katrina

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Please be sure to review! Thank you!

**Meeting Katrina**

"Miss Banks? Is everything alright?" Jack heard the familiar voice of the maid approach from down the hall, "Thought I heard some sort of clamor." Quickly he ran to the dinning room.

"Yes," Katrina ran toward the hall to stop Dana from entering the parlor, "Everything's in perfect order. I think the noise is coming from the party. You know how the Navy loves to be rambunctious."

After a few minutes in waiting, Jack returned to the parlor where he found Katrina seated on the sofa, her eyes wide in thought.

"No," Katrina whispered as Jack came close to her, "You can't be… you just can't possibly be Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Believe it or not, love, the truth is shown right here," Jack said as he showed the tattoo on his arm of a sparrow flying over the water above the branded P, the tree-branch-like scar on his left arm, and the two gunshot wounds in the right side of his chest.

"Oh no," Katrina whined softly as she stood up and made her way to the entry hall, "You _are_ Jack Sparrow."

"What's wrong, darlin'? Haven't ye ever wanted to meet a real pirate?" Jack tried opening up as he followed her.

Katrina didn't know how to answer, "I have in a small way, but it's just that…"

"What?"

"In my book…"

"What is it, Miss Banks? What did the book say about me?" Jack whispered as he trapped Katrina up against a wall.

"Well," Katrina said as she took a deep breath, "the book said that you were a very dangerous man, one not to be dealt with, and that your mischievous grin didn't compare to how terribly clever you really are."

Immediately after saying this Katrina closed her eyes and turned her head to the side as if waiting for something horrible to happen. However, Jack simply began laughing.

"Oh! This sounds like the best book in the entire world!" Jack continued laughing as he moved away from Katrina.

"What?" Katrina snapped her eyes open as she turned to look at Jack, who was nearly falling onto the ground he was laughing so hard.

"Darlin' you've nothin' to fret about," Jack said as he balanced himself against the staircase, "I'm not dangerous at all... well, I shouldn't say that exactly… I'm just not dangerous t' you."

With anger shooting up within her, Katrina quickly walked up to Jack, "Well, I feel so relieved knowing that now!" Then before Sparrow had a chance to comment, Katrina slapped her right palm across his face.

"Ow!" Jack moaned.

"Ow?" Katrina looked at him disbelief, "That's it? Ow?"

Not ready to answer back, Jack held up a finger, telling her to wait.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Jack finally whined.

"You got me all worked up for nothing!" Katrina said exasperated, "You're a pirate for goodness sakes not a court jester! I thought for a moment I was in terrible danger for I was in the presence of one of the great threats of the Caribbean! A pirate lord! However, it turns out that you're just like those men at that party! You show off your skill with the blade so that all may know of your strength and yet you fall weak at my hand!"

"To be fair, I won our li'l swordfight," Jack pointed out stiffly.

Katrina arched a brow at this.

"Not to mention that I'm not at all like those men at that party," Jack continued, "I wouldn't 'ave declined an invitation to dance with ye even if I had received a threat from dear ol' Edward earlier."

"But you're a pirate," Katrina stated bitterly.

"Thanks for bringin' that to me attention, love," Jack rolled his eyes as he walked towards the young lady.

"What I meant was I thought pirates didn't dance, or rather, couldn't dance," Katrina clarified flatly.

"Well, allow me to enlighten you, Miss Banks," the pirate captain said as he extended his hand.

Katrina hesitated for a moment before finally putting her hand in his.

Jack smiled at this and led her to the back of the house.


	11. End of the Night

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **As usual… read, enjoy, and let me know what you think! Thank you!

**End of the Night**

After several long enjoyable minutes of twirling about the gardens to the faint music coming from the governor's house, Katrina came to a sudden stop.

"What was that sound?" Katrina asked, not allowing Jack to spin her once more.

"What sound?" Sparrow asked, furrowing his brows as he concentrated to listen.

As they began walking towards the back porch, a sudden sound of a door slamming shut came to their ears.

"Oh no, my father's home!" Katrina whispered in horror before turning back to Jack, "You must leave immediately!"

"So I take it you don't want to introduce me?" Jack teased.

"Are you out of your mind?" Katrina asked with great anxiety.

"Well considerin' I've been followin' you 'round instead o' finishin' up some ol' personal business-"

"I meant that my father hates anything to do with pirates," Katrina cut in, "after all he is a judge… and not to mention that I hardly even know you."

"But you're readin' an entire book 'bout me right now," Jack mused.

"That's not the same thing."

"Katrina?" Judge Banks' voice echoed from within the house.

"Oh do hurry off… I don't want you to get caught," Katrina began panicking as she tried pushing Jack away from the porch.

"Worried 'bout me already, darlin'?" Jack continued to tease.

"Captain Sparrow!" Katrina snapped.

"Just Jack, Katrina, though don't tell anyone else to call me that," he winked.

"All right, Jack, now get out of here!" Katrina said hurriedly.

"Must I hide in the bushes, again, Miss Banks?"

"For now," Katrina continued to push Jack into hiding, "until I find a more suitable hiding place in the house."

"Katrina?" the judge's voice rang.

"Now off you go, Jack… I'll see you later," Katrina whispered as Jack slumped back into the bushes.

"Awe, there you are, Katrina, are you alright?" Judge Banks greeted his daughter as he stepped out from the house onto the back porch.

"Yes I'm fine, why? What's wrong?" Katrina played off.

"Dana came for me, she said that she heard the clanging of swords from her room, went to check on you and saw that you were fighting against what looked to be a pirate."

"A pirate, really?"

"Is this true?"

"Well, I will admit that I was playing around with a sword," Katrina began, her mind racing through ideas of what to say, "out of curiosity and so probably hit some things that caused more noise than I had meant to cause. But there wasn't anyone else around. I was completely alone, just trying to work out all of my anger from that terrible party."

"Now, before I ask you what happened at the party, let me make this clear to you: No more playing with swords! It's dangerous, Katrina! Especially by yourself, alone at home! I don't want any more of this, understood? We've had this talk numerous times, you're a smart girl and I know you can get this into your head. I also believe it's time we have you try reading some other types of books, get these thoughts about pirates out of your head, that might help with stopping the interest of swordplay as well. Along with this we need to find you a better outlet for this temper of yours… and yes, I know, I know, you get this temper from me, but it's still no excuse. Now why don't you come inside, I'll get Dana to make us some warm tea, and we'll have a talk about what happened tonight at the party."

"Yes, father, that sounds like a wonderful idea," Katrina smiled softly before adding, "Could you just give me a moment to myself out here before I join you?"

"Of course," her father replied as he kissed her forehead and walked back into the house.

"Jack? Jack?" Katrina whispered down towards the bushes.

"Over here, darlin'," Jack said as he raised a hand out of the bushes.

"That was awfully close, Jack… you mustn't play around like that, you might have actually been caught."

"Sorry, love, didn't mean t' scare ye," Jack said honestly.

"It's alright. Just be more careful next time."

"Next time? Are you implying that ye wouldn't mind meetin' up with me again, Miss Banks?"

"Possibly," Katrina blushed.

"And where is it that we may meet again?" Jack asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Along the shore, at the opposite end of where Fort Charles lay, is a small cliff. Where the cliff meets the shore there is a small cove with secluded beach. It's hard to see because of the amount of foliage, but I presume that a pirate such as yourself can easily find it."

"That's where ye like t' wade in the water," Jack smiled knowingly.

"Perhaps," Katrina blushed a bit more.

Jack loved the effect he was having on the dark-haired beauty, "Agreed then."

"Katrina?" Judge Banks' voice echoed once more from within the house.

"Oh, I must go… meet you tomorrow, mid-morning at that spot," Katrina smiled back, "Bye, Jack."

"Bye…" Jack whispered in reply and then waited until she was in the house before adding, "Katrina."


	12. Secluded Beach

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Another little drabble… let me know what you all think! Thank you so much for reviewing!!!

**Secluded Beach**

"Still haven't finished that book about me?" Jack laughed as he spotted Katrina sitting among several large rocks at the mouth of the cove with the same book as the previous days in her hands.

"I just finished it about five minutes ago actually," Katrina answered smartly as Jack drew closer to her.

"How was it?" Jack continued laughing, "Entertaining I hope."

"Of course it was, and it has me wondering…"

"About what?" Jack smiled all the wider.

"Well, about the treasure…" Katrina started before Jack interrupted.

"You have to be more specific than that, darlin'."

"Well if you'd let me finish," Katrina argued playfully, "the treasure of Cortez."

"Who told you about that?" Jack asked seriously, his smile completely gone.

"It says it right here at the end of the book: 'and the last we heard of Captain Jack Sparrow, he was sailing away on his magnificent Black Pearl in search of the treasure of Cortez.'"

"What? Let me see," Jack said angrily as he stormed towards Katrina, taking the book from her hands.

"See, it says that right here… the last line of the book," Katrina pointed out to the pirate captain.

"Who wrote this?"

"I don't recall… look at the title page."

"Information by Joshamee Gibbs, documented by Benjamin Phillips," Jack read aloud.

"You can read too?!" Katrina said with astonishment.

"I'm sorry that I don't come across as dumb as I look," Jack retorted as he shut the book and handed it back to her.

"No I didn't mean it like that, Jack," Katrina said solemnly, "it's just that all the other books I read about pirates said that they didn't know how to read or write."

"That's a shame," Jack shook his head, "Although very true."

"So did you ever find that treasure of Cortez?" Katrina repeated.

"Personally?" Jack offered, "No."

"Oh," Katrina's face fell a bit disappointed.

"However…"

"Yes?"

"My former crew… that mutinied me on this particular voyage in search o' this treasure… did find it."

"Is that so?"

"Aye."

"And what happened to them?" Katrina asked eagerly as she looked at Sparrow.

"Nothin' good, love," Jack said plainly, "the treasure was cursed."

"Cursed?" Katrina asked with doubt, "How so?"

Jack took a deep breath before taking a seat next to Katrina among the rocks, "It's a long, sad story, love, ye sure ye want t' hear it?"

"Yes, please."

After a moment of admiring Katrina's keen face, Jack began telling her the story from where her book left all. He told her of the voyage to the Caribbean. He told her of giving up the bearings to his first mate. He shared of the mutiny that came against him and how he was forced on a deserted island. He explained how he escaped the island by rum-runners that came by the island. And in the end, he finished the story in telling her how this whole situation brought him to Port Royal and what his mission was in order to regain his ship, the Black Pearl.

Intrigued with Katrina's great focus on him and his story, Jack found himself even more amazing at how involved she was in wanting to further understand or learn more of what he was telling her. Every so often she came up with a question for clarity or a question of a suggestion for when he had undergone a hard moment.

"Oh, that must have all been simply terrible," Katrina concluded at the end of his long narration, the sun setting below the horizon, "And now to be trapped here until you learn more of Barbossa's whereabouts."

"I wouldn't say that, love," Jack said turning to Katrina, "Since we've met, I'm merely waitin' here in Port Royal 'til that bloody pirate decides to show himself."

"Well, why not commandeer a ship and go track him down yourself?" Katrina looked into Jack's eyes.

"Need a crew, love," Jack couldn't help but to smile at the way her mind worked, "Not t' mention I don't think I could get too far off on me own with that fort so close by."

"What if I helped you?"

"You?" Jack chuckled, "Darlin', the last thing I'd want is for you t' get caught up in my troubles. You're too valuable a treasure."

Feeling her cheeks turning pink, Katrina quickly turned back to look at the sunset, "Then I suppose you will just have to wait here."

Jack smirked to himself for he had caught Katrina blushing, "And that's perfectly fine with me, love. Port Royal will do just fine."


	13. News

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for reviewing!!! Please read on!!! Oh, and I'm totally open to any suggestions for a drabble!!! Let me know what you think!!!

**News**

"Ha!" Katrina cheered as she and Jack raced hand in hand down to their hideaway beach, "I can't believe we've been doing this for months now and my father still hasn't found us out!"

Jack chuckled at what she said, but did not add anything until they came to a stop at the shoreline.

"Oh, how wonderful it is to be here!" Katrina cheered again as she gestured to their surroundings wildly before folding into Jack.

The pirate gave a small smile, "Aye, i' tis."

Katrina's brilliant smile quickly vanished as she looked up at Jack, "What's wrong?"

"Well, love," Jack breathed, not quite sure how to put it, "While you were with your dear friend Elizabeth this afternoon, I ventured o'er to the docks…"

"Yes?" Katrina asked a bit of confusion shown on her face.

"Well," Jack breathed again, "I've learned o' some news 'bout Barbossa. Turns out he's returned t' Tortuga again… and…"

Katrina's eyes dropped as she echoed quietly, "And?"

"And I've found someone that's willin' t' barter me a passage there."

Katrina, whose hands were in Jack's, slipped them out as she took a step back, "You're leaving me?"

"Only for a brief moment, love," Jack swore, "I need t' get the Pearl back and square things off wi' Barbossa… you know that. But as soon as that's all o'er, I'll be back for you… I promise, Katrina."

Katrina slowly looked back up into Sparrow's eyes, not sure whether to believe him or not, though her heart yearned to believe in him.

"Will ye trust me, love?" Jack asked, taking a step forward, a hand entwining itself around her rich, dark hair.

Feeling choked up with emotions that she refused to show to the pirate, Katrina merely nodded in agreement.

The remainder of the late afternoon and early evening was spent mostly in silence. Katrina swiftly gave in to allowing Jack to hold her hand as they walked barefooted among the rolling waves on the beach. As much as it hurt her that he would be leaving, she chose not to express it before him. She would wait until she returned to the solitary comforts of her room to fall into pieces.


	14. Leave the Pieces

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own the music/lyrics of "Leave The Pieces" by the Wreckers. Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Just to let you all know… if those country fans didn't realize from the title yet… this is another song-based drabble. I hope you like… kind of bittersweet… but please, please, please let me know what you think!

**Leave The Pieces**

"I can't believe ye danced all evenin' only wi' him at that bloody ball!" Jack scoffed with his hands flying about dramatically.

"Why?" Katrina whirled around to face the pirate as they came to a stop at the far corner of the garden, "You're leaving me tomorrow!"

"Yes, but you're me girl."

"What are you trying to say, Jack?" Katrina asked with a high hope in her heart.

"Nothin'," Jack shrugged, "Simply that you're me girl."

"Do you love me?"

Jack shook his head, "Honestly, I'm not sure, darlin'."

Katrina's eyes began to sting with the hint of tears, "If you don't know if you love me, then let me go."

"No," Jack said seriously, "I can't do that. No other man deserves you."

Katrina took a deep breath as the tears held in her eyes began falling like rain, "You're not sure that you love me, but you're not sure enough to let me go… Jack, it's not fair, you know, to just keep me hanging around."

"Darlin', I'm not tryin' to hurt ye, please understand that I-"

Katrina cut Jack off among flowing tears, "I know, you say you don't want to hurt me… that you don't want to see my tears. So why are you still standing here just watching me drown?"

"Katrina…" Jack tried to say as he took a step forward.

Katrina, however, took a step back, "Now you can drag out the heartache or you can make it quick. I'd rather you get it over with and just let me move on."

"But, Katrina-"

"Don't concern yourself with this mess you've left for me. I can clean it up, you see, just as long as you're gone."

"Katrina, seriously, don't do this…"

"Believe me, Jack, it's alright…"

"Katrina-"

"I'll be fine."

"Katrina-"

"Don't worry about this heart of mine," Katrina choked on her tears, "Just take your love and go out to sea."

"No. Katrina, listen to me…"

"Jack," Katrina shook her head, tears still running down her face, "there's nothing you can do or say because you're obviously going to break my heart anyway."

"That's not true, Katrina," Jack grabbed her hands in his.

Katrina slowly pulled her hands from Jack's, "Just leave the pieces when you go."


	15. Not in Love

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own the music/lyrics of Enrique Iglesias' "Not In Love." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Yes… another song-based drabble… please let me know what you think!

**Not In Love**

"I told ye, Jack," Gibbs shook his head sadly as the two looked out at the sea from the docks, "Ye just missed 'im… left yesterday."

"So close!" Jack sighed with irritation. "And no clue to where he's goin' next?"

"Nope," Gibbs replied. "Some o' his crew say they go where'er they hear the gold call t' them."

"That's infuriatingly helpful," Jack rolled his eyes.

"So…," Gibbs began, taking note of the setting sun. "To the Faithful Bride it be, Jack?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Aye."

The two pirates took a seat in an isolated corner of the pub as Gibbs signaled for a waitress to come to them.

"What'll it be, gents?" the woman of curly auburn hair questioned when she reached them.

"Two rums, Jules," Gibbs answered after having waited for Jack to be the one to answer.

"Two rums it is," Jules acknowledged before eyeing Gibbs' company that wore his tri-corner hat far too low to distinguish his face.

After a moment of observation, Jules bravely asked, "Jack Sparrow? Is that you there, sweetheart?"

"Hmm?" Jack barely raised his head.

"Since when do ye hide from me?" Jules laughed as she pulled his hat back to get a better look at him.

Jack simply gave a shrug and a shy smile.

"Let me get those rums for ye," Jules smiled all the more. "I'll be right back!"

As Jules went on her way she began shouting about Jack's return to Tortuga to other females in the pub. Each one immediately came to Jack, wooing over him. Jack, though normally used to, not to mention fully enjoyed, being the center of attention and fought over by so many women, found himself only mildly interested. He surprised himself that nearly half of his actions towards them and what he teased to them about were of false values and intentions.

When Jules finally brought the rum to the table, Jack shooed away the women in order to deal with some private matters of business.

"Everythin' all right there, Jack?" Gibbs asked the pirate captain after a sip of rum.

"Other than me not havin' me ship?" Jack pointed out. "Aye, s'pose everything's in good order. Why?"

"Well," Gibbs hesitated, "ye appear as if somethin' be troublin' you."

"Nothin' troublin' me, Gibbs," Jack answered a bit too hastily, trying to cover up what had been circling about in his head since he had left Katrina.

Gibbs, who had his mug to his lips, put it down on the table and eyed Jack very carefully. "Don't believe ye."

"Well, whate'er it is that's botherin' me," Jack tried to play off again, "it don't matter."

"Don't matter?" repeated Gibbs in shock. "Ye just missed your chance to redeem the Pearl! That's not like you, Jack. Tell me… what be goin' on with ye?"

Jack looked about warily of their surroundings before reporting to Gibbs, "It's this girl."

Gibbs choked on his rum. "Ye must be jokin', Jack."

"Actually I'm not."

"Then you're a fool."

Jack didn't say anything as he took a swig from his mug.

"Tell me that's not what delayed ye from retrievin' the Pearl."

"No, no, no, of course not," Jack replied before pausing and adding, "Well, maybe yes… oh, I don't know!"

Gibbs shook his head.

"I can't explain it," Jack gestured about. "She calls me t' join her on her solitary walks as if nothin' is goin' on. We walk hand in hand… and I find meself pretendin' that she don't trigger me… if ye know what I mean."

Gibbs held up a hand. "I know what ye mean."

"And I think she knows that she's this gorgeous thing 'cause what she wears and how she moves around she shows it."

Gibbs chuckled. "Could be that you're in love, Jack."

"No," Jack shook his head defiantly. "I'm not in love."

"So there weren't any other situations like that?" Gibbs taunted.

"Well," Jack gulped another swig of rum, "just before I left, we were at this beach… it was just past midnight… we both knew she had to return home before her father found out she was missin'. As I was holdin' her, I found meself hopin' that she wouldn't let go. And then she began movin' in closer to me and found meself tryin' so hard not to lose control."

"What makes this lass so special, Jack?" Gibbs eyed the pirate.

Jack took a deep breath. "Oh, there are so many things, mate! Her dark brown eyes draw me t' her… soft lips that I love t' kiss… she 'as rich, long hair… almost as dark as me Pearl…"

"I thought ye broke it off wi' Angeli—"

"I'm not talkin' 'bout _her_!" Jack snapped viciously.

"Or did Angelica break it off wi' you…"

"Enough, Joshamee! This lass is different… her hair is dark but her skin is a pure white like porcelain… _nothing_ like Angelica… she 'as a lively spirit… comes from complete nobility… a heart full o' passion…"

Gibbs laughed out loud again, cutting the captain off. "Jack… hate t' say it… but it's so obvious… you're beyond a fool in love. Even worse than when you were with Angelica."

"Stop saying that woman's name!" Jack yelled, slamming down him mug.

Gibbs merely sighed.

"No!" Jack went on. "I'm not in love! I can't be in love! This is just some sort o' phase that I'm goin' through, right Gibbs? Ye know 'ow I'm always lookin' for somethin' new!"

"Except for some reason ye aren't tonight."

"Well, I can't help 'ow I feel tonight," Jack tried to explain his reasoning for not being interested in the women that had approached him earlier. "But I'm not in love!"

Gibbs continued to laugh. "Keep tellin' yourself that, Jack. Ye know as well as I do that you've been down this road b'fore. Think we need a few more rums so you'll finally admit to the truth."

Jack stood up with fury. "I told ye, Gibbs, I'm not in love!" He thought back to the remarks about Angelica. "Never 'ave been and ne'er will be!" With that said, Jack stormed off in search of a room to himself for the night.

Gibbs remained dumbfounded at the table looking after Jack. The pirate took a key from the bartender, pushed aside the variety of women awaiting their turn at the foot of the stairs, and then fled up to a vacant room.

"Well," Gibbs muttered to himself, "maybe after a good night's sleep 'ere I'll find in the mornin' the truth that he's really not in love… though I doubt it. Far crazier this time 'round wi' this new lass."


	16. He Returned

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Didn't want to leave my beloved readers in a sad place… though _obviously_ things were going to change for the better, right? At least for those of you who have read my other Katrina stories. Anyhow, read on and please let me know what you think of this little drabble!

**He Returned**

He had only remained in Tortuga for a week. There was no more information about Barbossa and the Pearl never returned to the harbor. And so, Jack came back again to Port Royal.

Though in the past Jack would have considered the week in Tortuga a waste of time, he found himself rather grateful for the time spent away from Katrina to sort out his head… and his heart.

He had convinced himself so well, or so he thought, that he was not in love. However, after several rounds of rum and discussions with dear old Gibbs, it turned out that things were not as they seemed.

Stepping off the docks in Port Royal after bartering a passage back, Jack looked about the busy town debating on how to confront Katrina. Making his way to their secret beach near her home, Jack hoped greatly that she would be there reading another one of her books.

As Jack made his way along the alley that ran along the backside of all the shops, the back door from the blacksmith's shop opened and he heard a familiar voice.

"Thanks, again, Will! I'll be sure to pass along your greetings to Elizabeth! Until tomorrow!"

Watching Katrina exit the shop and begin walking in the same direction he was, her back towards him, Jack quietly snuck up on her. All at once, when he was within reach of her, Jack's left arm wrapped around Katrina's waste, his right arm wrapped across her collarbone, and he whispered ever-so teasingly into her ear, "Did ye miss me, love?"

Katrina, who had jumped in instinct at being captured, calmed down immediately at the familiarity of the voice that spoke to her. Then, as confirmation to whom the voice belonged to as she looked down at the arm that lay across her chest, Katrina saw the branded P and the tattoo of the sparrow in flight over water.

"Of course I did," Katrina flirted as she leaned heavily back into the pirate, "How could I have not?"

Jack chuckled at this and spun Katrina around within his arms. "That's me girl," the pirate captain said with a satisfied grin before bringing his lips hungrily to hers.

Katrina responded eagerly in kissing back Jack with the same intensity as she allowed him to lead her back against a wall. Both were in complete bliss, more than delighted to see one another again.


	17. Beautiful Soul

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own Jesse McCartney's music/lyrics of "Beautiful Soul." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Yes, indeed, this is another song-based fic… who knew Jack could be a softy and live through it? Just playin'… anyhow, let me know what you all think of this!

**Beautiful Soul**

It had been another lovely evening spent at Katrina's secluded beach. They had some fun conversation, but were now silent as they sat upon the sand watching the sun set beyond the sea.

Though appearing silent, Jack's mind and heart were having another argument about how he was feeling. Jack noticed that these inner turmoil arguments had grown greatly the past several weeks since his return from Tortuga and had begun to occur more frequently.

Jack turned to sneak a glimpse at Katrina who sat merely inches away from him. Her delicate pale skin had an orange glow and the curls of her long dark hair bounced around from the soft breeze.

As he continued to stare at Katrina, Jack's mind sped up in arguing the fact that he was basing everything on looks, that he was a pirate, that she was of nobility, that he didn't know what real love was… well, except for when it came to the Pearl, which sadly he didn't have at the moment.

His heart, on the other hand, began attacking back telling Jack that his mind was weak, that his mind was feeding him lies, and that he should follow his heart, for his heart knew better.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Katrina suddenly spoke, her eyes completely lost along the horizon.

"Aye," Jack breathed, his eyes unable to tear away from Katrina.

Jack's mind immediately criticized the pirate's stupidity for such an answer, especially when it seemed she and him were addressing two different things. And yet, his heart stepped in again, encouraging him to say something more, knowing, deep down, that there was a volcano within him ready to burst forth at any given moment. Jack had been stubborn the past several weeks in holding that feeling and knowledge down within himself.

"But I'm sure you've seen plenty of sunsets along the water," Katrina began again, "Sure you have seen much prettier ones than this one."

"That's not true, love," Jack said before he could stop himself.

Katrina finally turned her head to look at Sparrow, an eyebrow arched in doubt.

"Honestly, love," Jack tried to explain as calmly as he could, arms stretched out in gesturing the horizon, "This sunset is a most beautiful sight… far beautiful than any sunset I've seen throughout all me voyages both sea and land."

To Jack's surprise, although he seemed to have noticed this odd change in Katrina in the past several weeks as well, Katrina gave him a shy smile as her cheeks turned into a light pink. Quickly she turned away from him to look back at the setting sun.

Jack's mind once again mentally slapped the pirate for being so forward and obvious in that he wasn't talking about the sunset at all, for Katrina had caught him. His heart, however, cheered him on for being bold enough to finally speak forth what has been troubling him for so long down deep inside.

Taking a deep breath, Jack decided to give in to his heart.

"I don't want another pretty face," Jack began unexpectedly after the long moment of silence, "I don't want just anyone to hold. I want you, Katrina, you and your beautiful soul."

Katrina, who had turned to Jack the moment he began speaking, seemed to freeze, her blushing cheeks the only sign that encouraged him to go on.

"You're the only one I want t' chase. You're the only one I want t' hold, darlin'," Jack went on, "I won't let another minute go t' waste. I want you, Katrina."

Katrina gave Jack a bright smile, though quickly tried to cover it with a nervous gesture of bringing her hand to her mouth.

Jack didn't let her hide, though. This was hard for him to do, and it wasn't fair that she could hide, but he couldn't. And so, Jack took both of her hands in his.

"Listen, Katrina," Jack said solemnly, "I know that you are somethin' special. And t' you I'd always be faithful. I want t' be what ye always needed… what you will always need. Then I hope you'll see the heart in me."

Katrina, still smiling, nodded for she was still unable to find words to speak.

"Ye 'ave a beautiful soul, Katrina," Jack rubbed his thumbs against the back of her hands, "Ye might need time t' think it over… but I'm just fine movin' forward. I'll ease your mind."

Katrina gave a small nervous laugh as her smile widened.

"Am I crazy for wantin' you? Darlin', do ye think you could want me too? I don't want t' waste your time… but do ye see things the way I do? I just want t' know if ye feel it, too 'cause there's nothin' left to hide."

Katrina shook her head, tears having blurred her vision.

"You're not crazy, Jack," Katrina finally replied in a shy almost laughing way, "And I know exactly how you feel… because I want you, too."

"Truly, love?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Jack," Katrina laughed lightly, "I really do-"

Jack cut Katrina off unexpectedly as he instinctively brought his lips to hers. This was all new to him – the feeling from within finally being identified, released, _and_ accepted by Katrina – and so he felt compelled to celebrate it right then and there with the woman who had caused it all.


	18. If You Had My Love

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own Jennifer Lopez's music/lyrics of "If You Had My Love." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Another song-based fic… I hope you like it… by the way… in case I didn't mention this before… **I'm totally up for suggestions on little things you (loyal readers) would like to read about between these two characters… a situation that occurs… simple fluff… an argument… drama about something… write to me and give me your ideas and I'll write a drabble about what your idea.** By the way THANK YOU to all my reviewers! I'm so glad you're enjoying these little drabbles!

**If You Had My Love**

"So what do ye think, love?" Jack asked Katrina again, "Do ye want t' make this… us… a serious thing… even with the great possibility o' makin' it somethin' t' last forever?"

Katrina took a deep breath. Although, very flattered and of course most excited, there was a lot to consider – primarily the fact that he was a notorious pirate.

"If you had my love," Katrina began to address Jack, "and I gave you all of my trust, would you comfort me?"

"Yes, of course, love," Jack solemnly answered.

"And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue, would you lie to me?"

"No, Katrina, I'd never."

Katrina looked into Sparrow's eyes as she continued sternly, "Now if I gave you myself, this is how it's going to be… first of all I won't take you cheating on me. Tell me who can I trust if I can't trust in you? And I refuse to let you play me for a fool."

"Aye," Jack nodded.

"You said that we could possibly spend eternity together. That's what you just mentioned… but if you really want me, you have to be fulfilling all of my dreams, too."

"Understood."

"You mentioned that you want all of my love… but first there are some things you need to know if you want to live with all that I have to give, I need to feel true love from you, too, or this has got to end."

"You've already got me true love-"

Katrina held up her hand, "I don't want you trying to get with me and I end up unhappy. I don't need the hurt and I don't need the pain. So before I go give myself to you, I have to know the truth if I spend my life with you."

Jack gave a soft, genuine smile as he took up Katrina's hands in his as they stood in the moonlit garden.

"Trust me, darlin', I've got ye covered," Jack said truthfully as he looked back into Katrina's eyes, "I love ye too much. There's nothin' for you t' worry 'bout. I promise ye, love."

Katrina didn't make a comment as the two stared into each other's eyes.

After a very long moment, Katrina gave in to the fact that Jack was indeed telling the truth. However, before she could say a word, Jack swept her up in a loving kiss full of confirmation.


	19. Don't Mess With Me

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own P!nk's "Don't Mess With Me" music and lyrics. Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Yes… wow… another song-based drabble… hope you like it… have fun and read… and as usual… let me know what you think!

**Don't Mess With Me**

"Just hang on a moment 'ere, love, while I grab us some drinks from the barkeep," Jack said to Katrina before leaving her at the table to do as he said.

Katrina sat back and tried to relax. It wasn't the norm for a noble lady like her to be in such a place. As she tried to ignore the filthiness of the pub and a few men at the opposite corner eyeing her, she couldn't help but overhear a conversation between two waitresses over to her far left for it involved Jack, yet again. Why was it that lately any and every conversation that involved Jack was about what a horrible person he was? She had heard that he could not be trusted, primarily by women. He didn't appear to be a bad person, but then again appearances can lead people astray.

"Yes, she is a poor girl," one of the waitresses said softly, "How could she let herself be 'nother one o' Jack's numerous girls?"

"I know what you mean, Lily," the other woman replied, "'tis a shame tha' Jack finally got a steady girl from this port."

"'nother entertainment for Jack," Lily added, "That's all he ever seems t' be lookin' for. So sad that's all she is… a piece o' entertainment for him. Probably will fall into the trap o' spendin' the night with him."

"Yes, so sad. Startin' out just the same as he does wi' every girl who gets caught up in him-"

Suddenly Jack appeared with two mugs of rum and placed them on the table, distracting Katrina from hearing further more of the waitresses' conversation. However, what she had gathered had been enough.

"So what kind o' fun do ye want to 'ave tonight, love?" Jack asked with a smirk as he took a gulp of rum.

Katrina narrowed her eyes on the pirate as anger boiled up within her.

"No ideas, huh?" Jack said when he noticed she wasn't going to reply, "That's alright, I've got a few in mind…"

"I'm not here for your entertainment, Jack," Katrina said flatly before standing up and walking determinedly out of the pub.

_Did I miss somethin'?_

Jack thought over what he had just done. He had convinced Katrina to join him out and about for the evening instead of attending the lieutenant's party. And now, after just having arrived and gotten some rum she leaves him.

_Seriously, what just happened?_

Jack quickly shook his head before running out of the pub in search of Katrina. Apparently she was a lot faster than he thought. Either that or he was a very slow thinker.

_She's just very quick on 'er feet._

As the pirate was about to make a turn up the road towards Katrina's home, his eye caught sight of the house containing the party. And sure enough, the figure entering the opened doorway was Katrina.

_Chose the party after all, huh, darlin'?_

Jack went on ahead and took his usual hideout among the bushes alongside the windows. He watched as Katrina took up a glass of wine and nearly downed it in one gulp as she made her way to stand beside her friend Elizabeth.

_Not a smart move, love._

She then received an invitation out onto the dance floor and took up the offer without any hesitation. Jack watched her intently… intently that is until he realized she wasn't leaving the dance floor anytime soon. One, after another, after another of the young men at the party twirled Katrina about the open floor. It took Jack a great deal of effort to hold back the ever-growing feeling of jealousy within him. Eventually it seemed Katrina found herself needing a break. Jack watched as she took up her fifth glass of wine and headed out back.

"I'll be back in a moment for another dance, Benjamin, I promise," Jack heard Katrina laugh as she walked out onto the back porch, "I just need some fresh air."

Jack then observed Katrina making her way beyond the veranda to a secluded table with chairs. There she took a seat, completely relaxed, looking up to the stars happily.

"Lovely night, eh?" Jack approached Katrina carefully as she sat alone.

Katrina shot Jack a fierce look, "I thought I told you already that I'm not here for your entertainment."

"Now, love, why on earth would you even think that I-"

Katrina ignored Jack before finishing off the last half of her glass of wine.

"You don't really want to entangle with me tonight," she said as she looked up at him angrily.

"Yes, I've noticed you've had a few glasses of wine, darlin'," Jack chuckled.

"Just stop and take a second... and back off. I'm serious, Jack."

"I'm serious, too," Jack laughed a bit more, finding the whole situation rather amusing, "The more glasses of wine you have the more fun our entanglement will be later on."

In the process of standing up to face Jack, Katrina threw down her glass angrily, causing it to naturally shatter into pieces upon hitting the ground.

"I was perfectly fine before you walked into my life!" Katrina nearly yelled at Jack, her pointer finger pressing against his chest with accusation, "And you knew this would be over before it ever began!"

"Katrina, that's not true," Jack said seriously as he grabbed Katrina's accusing hand, "You weren't all that happy before I came into your life."

Jack then reached around Katrina's waist to pull her closer to him, "And if ye want t' know the truth… I don't want this thing between us t' e'er be over."

"You liar! Don't touch!" Katrina pulled out of Jack's grasp, "Back up! I'm not the one, so good-bye!"

"Katrina," Jack opened his arms to her as she retreated from him, "You're drunk, love. At least let me take ye-"

Katrina shook her head, nearly falling over as she did so, "No! Listen to me, it's just not happening. You can say what you want to your friends at the pub. Just let me have my fun tonight, alright?"

Katrina then turned around and began walking as best she could back towards the house.

"Katrina, love," Jack came up right behind her, "I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Why not?" Katrina turned to look at Sparrow, "It's midnight… I'm drunk… don't give a bloody care… and want to dance by myself… guess you're out of luck."

"You are quite the stubborn lass, you are," Jack laughed lightly as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, you're…" Katrina stammered, "you're… you're…"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"You're… well, you know who you are… mister notorious pirate… all talk… but tonight you're going home alone, aren't you?"

Jack shook his head again at listening to Katrina try to make sense.

"Come on, love," Jack offered his hand, "Let's get ye home. Think you've 'ad enough fun for one night."

"No," Katrina said quietly, "I can't trust you."

"Darlin'," Jack smiled gently, "We've known each other for quite a while, now… 'ave I done anythin' to wrong ye?"

Jack broke out into a greater smile as he watched Katrina think for a long time before shaking her head "no."

"However," Katrina spoke up, "you are a pirate and therefore in the future will do something to hurt me."

"Katrina," Jack said seriously as he looked her in the eye, "I've no desire to do such horrible acts t' separate you from me and me from you. Savvy?"

Katrina remained for a moment searching deep in Jack's eyes before nodding in understanding.

"Good," Jack smiled again with relief.

"Hey, Jack?" Katrina began, having stopped moving her head, a hand reaching out for the pirate.

"Yes, darlin'?" Jack questioned curiously.

"I don't feel too well."

Jack couldn't help but to break into laughter before replying, "Then we 'ad best get you home, love."


	20. The Maid

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Another small tid-bit I hope you all will enjoy! No, this one is not based on a song… surprised? Well, go on and read and be sure to drop me a line to let me know what you think of it!

**The Maid**

"So what do you think, Dana?" Katrina's voice flowed out from the slightly opened door to her room. "Isn't he absolutely charming?"

Judge Banks couldn't help but smile to himself. He had noticed Katrina's great change of actions and choice of discussion for the past few months. However, when he brought up the question, his daughter simply refused to answer him to what young man it was that had made her heart flutter in such a way. Was he finally going to learn the name of this gentleman?

"Well," Dana said cautiously, her voice a bit lower than Katrina's, "though I didn't approve of him the first few times we met because of his… occupation… I must admit that now, after truly getting to know him that I think he is a perfect match for you, my dear!"

"Do you, Dana?" Katrina asked with delight, before adding in a more calm tone, "So… what do you think if I introduced him to Father tomorrow night?"

Judge Banks' heart swelled up with excitement. His daughter was actually considering to let him meet the young man!

"Are you serious?" there was panic in Dana's voice. "You're father would never put up with such a man like Mr. Sparrow."

The judge's brows furrowed in confusion, for he thought the young man was so wonderful. Did Dana not just fully approve of him?

"But you said that you didn't like him at first," Katrina pointed out, "and that was because you couldn't get past the fact that Jack's a-"

"A pirate!" Dana finished for her. "And neither will your father!"

Banks nearly choked upon hearing what the man was… a pirate!

"Well," Katrina tried, "I think once my father gets to know him he'll think differently of Jack. Much like my uncles – especially my Tio Edwardo."

"I don't know, Miss Banks…"

"Don't think you were the only one that turned away from Jack because he's a pirate… I did the very same thing when I first met him."

"And now?"

"Things are much different now… he's a good man, Dana."

"Yes, I have learned that… which is odd for a pirate I must say."

Both women lightly laughed a bit at this before continuing with their conversation.

"But I'm sorry, Miss Banks," Dana went on. "Your father simply won't approve of him. He won't give the man a chance. Your father will take one look at Mr. Sparrow and then have him dismissed for the gallows."

The judge, still listening in, seemed to be somewhat satisfied by Dana's conclusion.

"Oh, Dana!" Katrina argued. "You make it sound like my father has no feelings… that he doesn't care about anyone or anything."

"Well, I can't help that it's the truth, Miss Banks," Dana seemed to shrug off. "Your father only looks at basic facts. He never looks beyond that. Yes, Mr. Sparrow is a good man… we both know that after getting to know him, but your father won't ever agree with us because your father won't ever be able to look past the fact that Mr. Sparrow is a pirate."

There was silence for a long moment. The judge waited with eagerness to know what his daughter had to say; his mind beginning to disagree with Dana.

"Perhaps you're right, Dana," Katrina finally spoke. "It's only with me that Father looks beyond the basic facts. It's simply frustrating when I know in the past with his dealings with my uncles he made an effort to know their heart and find the truth within them." She paused in thought. "Maybe it has been too many years since then."

There was a pause. Judge Banks felt his heart begin to sink.

"Oh, Dana," Katrina whined. "It's not fair. I finally meet someone who fancies me as much as I fancy them but I cannot introduce him to my father. I wish there was some way that Father could meet Jack. I just know that Father would get along and like him very much. It's simply awful that this will never happen. Perhaps I had better begin finding a way to break off my attachment to Jack."

"Oh, Miss Banks," Dana said softly. "I'm so sorry. I wish, too, that your father would be more open-minded… especially with this wonderful young man in your life… but the fact is it won't happen." She gave a heavy sigh. "And then there's always society you must keep in mind." Dana paused again. "It will make me sad to see the two of you part."

As muffled sobs from Katrina filled the hallway, Judge Banks shook his head and continued on his way to his room for bed. There was plenty to think about from the conversation he had overheard. Was it too late to meet this pirate?


	21. Finally Meet

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **I hope you all will enjoy this addition! Please let me know what you think of it!

**Finally Meet**

"Dana!" Jack yelled as he entered into the kitchen by the side door, Katrina held up in his arms, "Dana!"

To Jack's disappointment, the maid did not appear or answer.

"Oh, Jack, this hurts," Katrina whined as her hand pressed against a spot on her forehead.

"I know, love," Jack replied hastily as he peeked into the parlor, "Let's just hope your father isn't home."

The pirate swiftly carried Katrina into the parlor and carefully laid her down on the largest sofa.

"Now stay right 'ere," Jack said sternly, "and don't move. I'll be right back."

Jack then took off to the kitchen, returning back to Katrina with a cold, damp towel.

"Here, love," Jack said as he removed her hand and replaced it with the towel.

"Ow," Katrina whined again.

"Shh," Jack began, "You can't complain too much, darlin'. This was your fault, ye know. How many times did I tell ye not t' climb up there?"

"I know," Katrina looked down.

Jack shook his head at her. "Hold this," the pirate put her hand to the towel. He then walked down to her feet. Taking her left foot in his hands, he removed her shoe, and then began to examine it.

"Ow, Jack," Katrina hissed, "Be careful… it still hurts."

Jack seemed to ignore Katrina as he continued to look at her foot suspiciously. He then slowly began to massage the sore ankle.

"Jack…" Katrina whimpered.

"It'll help, darlin', trust me."

Katrina didn't say anything more as she tried to relax.

As Jack continued to massage her ankle, his eyes looked over the rest of her body in search of any other minor injuries. Sure enough on her arms were little scrapes from sliding off the rock.

"Ye really should be more careful, love," Jack began to speak, "Should listen t' people when they warn ye not to do somethin'."

"Like you?" Katrina looked at Jack.

"Maybe," Jack shrugged before adding more seriously, "But I meant more like your father."

"My father?"

"Aye," Jack nodded, "You were the one that pointed out that your father had warned ye many times before not t' climb about those rocks. Ye said that I sounded just like him when I got on t' you."

Katrina turned her eyes from Jack, a guilty look on her face.

"You were lucky I was there t' save you, Katrina," Jack went on, "Promise me you won't do that ever again… especially when you go down there on your own."

Katrina timidly looked back to Sparrow, "I promise… and I'm sorry about all this."

Jack gently put down Katrina's foot and crouched down at her side, "It's all right now, darlin'. I know you were just havin' fun."

"Sorry for the intrusion, Katrina," Judge Banks suddenly burst into the parlor, "but I could no longer contain my curiosity."

Katrina and Jack looked at the judge with wide, frightened eyes, completely frozen in place. Though at the moment they thought they had been caught, it turned out much later that the judge confessed that he had been eavesdropping from the doorway for the longest time prior to entering.

"Good heavens, child!" Banks cried out to Katrina not really taking notice of Jack, "What on earth happened to you?"

"I… uh… down at that beach… I was…"

"Your lovely daughter 'ere," Jack daringly cut in since Katrina was taking too long to spit out the story, "decided t' climb those large rocks that border the water… apparently an assortment of rocks you've warned her not to climb in the past. As she was makin' her way up, her foot slipped. Her ankle twisted underneath her before she fell along the side of the rock and into the water. She was lucky I was there to save her."

Banks shook his head at his daughter, before looking at Jack again, "And I am very grateful that you were there young man. I imagine you tried to stop her and she didn't listen."

"Aye, sir."

"She does the same to me."

"What?" Katrina looked between her father and Jack surprised to see them gaining up on her.

"But don't worry," Banks ignored Katrina, "She's just a very spirited girl."

"I've noticed," Jack laughed lightly.

Katrina pouted up at the two men.

"Anyhow," Banks changed the subject as he continued to talk to Jack, "You must be the young man I keep hearing so much being spoken of between my daughter and our maid!"

"Uh," Katrina panicked before Jack could utter a word, "Yes… yes, it is father."

"Splendid!" Banks cheered, surprising both Jack and Katrina, "We finally get to meet! Judge Henry Banks."

Jack stood up and shook the man's hand, "Pleasure t' meet ye, sir. I'm Jack."

"Jack what?"

"Jack… uh… Smith, sir," Jack lied.

Banks gave a skeptical look, "Now, Jack… be honest with me."

"Only if you promise not to do anything to him," Katrina jumped in before Jack could answer.

"Very well," Banks replied solemnly to his daughter, "I promise not to do anything to this young man as long as he answers my questions with honesty."

Jack gave Katrina's father a curt nod, "Sounds fair… the name's Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, the pirate captain Katrina was reading about!" Banks cried out happily, clasping his hands together.

"What?" Katrina sat up in shock, "Have you met him before?"

"No," Banks looked to his daughter, "but I can't stop hearing about him in my own home… and I don't mean information from that book of yours."

"But how…?"

"I must admit that I am astounded," Banks said, addressing Jack, "You seem to be rather put together for a pirate."

"Father!"

"Sorry," Banks chuckled, "It's just that I must say that, as of this moment, I am in agreement with Dana. You are rather impressive, Mr. Sparrow."

"Actually it's 'captain'," Jack politely corrected as he noted the air with his pointer finger.

"Oh, forgive me, Captain Sparrow," Banks gave a slight bow.

"No worries, Judge Banks."

Banks smiled widely at this, "Do you by chance enjoy a good cigar, Captain Sparrow?"

"When I get me hand on one, aye I do."

"Excellent!" Banks beamed with delight, "Do come and join me in my study for one now before dinner."

"Dinner?" Jack couldn't help to ask, a bit confused.

"Yes," Banks laughed, "You do plan on joining Katrina and I for dinner?"

"I'd be honored, Judge Banks," Jack grinned.

"Well, come, my boy, this way."

"See you at dinner, love," Jack said good-bye to Katrina as he began to follow her father to his study.

"What?" Katrina called out to Jack, "You're actually going? What is going on?"

"Now, now, Katrina," Banks' voice rang about, "You stay there and rest until Dana has dinner prepared."

"But father-" Katrina began but was immediately interrupted by the sound of the study doors shutting closed.

----------

About ten minutes or so later, Katrina heard the side door in the kitchen open and close.

"Dana?" Katrina called out.

"Yes, Miss Banks?" the maid popped her head into the parlor. Then, upon seeing Katrina in such a bad state on the sofa ran to her side, "What on earth happened to you, Miss Banks?"

"Nothing," Katrina waved off hurriedly, "It's a long story... fell from a rock… Jack saved me. Anyhow… Father has found us out!"

"Has he?" Dana nearly cheered joyously, "When did this occur?"

"What?" Katrina choked, "He found us out just minutes ago. Why do you look so pleased? This is a horrible predicament!"

Dana laughed, "No, it's not. It's perfect!"

"Beg pardon?" Katrina asked in a high voice, her eyes wide.

"Judge Banks and I have been talking for quite some time about you and this pirate," Dana said brightly, "I was wondering when he was planning on coming forth and presenting himself rather than continue to spy on you two."

"Spy?" Katrina gasped, "Father has been spying on Jack and I?"

Dana laughed as she nodded.

"And how long have you been talking to him about us?"

"Since the day I met Mr. Sparrow."

"Oh!" Katrina brought both hands to her forehead, "How could you? And now Father's going to hang Jack and kill me!"

"No, he won't," Dana remarked in an almost sing-song voice, "Your father will come to know and approve of Mr. Sparrow just as much as I do."

"Do you really, Dana?" Katrina peeked between her hands.

"Yes, Miss Banks, I most certainly do," Dana answered before turning back towards the kitchen, "Now if you will excuse me, I have an important dinner to prepare."

Katrina didn't make a comment as she watched the maid disappear into the kitchen. A moan escaped her lips as she thought about what was to come about during dinner. Were Jack and her father truly getting along in the study?


	22. Chess

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Couldn't but to continue and post this little drabble, too! Got any ideas? Send them to me! Anyhow… let me know what you think of this!

**Chess**

"I'm home!" Katrina rang as she entered her home.

"Their out on the back veranda, Miss Banks," Dana appeared with a stack of folded towels in her hands, prepared to head upstairs.

"Oh, thank you, Dana," Katrina smiled. She then hurried through the drawing room to the door that opened to the back garden.

"Check," Katrina heard Jack's voice as she approached the open doorway.

"Ah, not so fast, Captain Sparrow," she then heard her father chuckle.

"Oi!" Jack cried, "That was me last bishop."

"Just think of it as pay back for taking my knight."

"Fair enough… check."

"Are you sure you want to move your rook there?"

"Aye. Why?"

"Because of this. Ha!"

"A superior move, to be sure… but you've forgotten one very important thing, mate."

"And what is that?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow… check mate… savvy?"

"Oh! How did I not see your queen there!"

The two men broke into laughter.

"A most well played game, Captain Sparrow!" Katrina heard her father cheer, "You are, without doubt, one the best I've played against in years."

"Thank ye, sir."

"Shall we go at it again?"

"But of course."

As Katrina heard the marble chess pieces being moved around on the board, she bravely stepped through the threshold onto the covered veranda.

"Well, look who it is," her father grinned.

Jack turned around in his chair to see Katrina, "Care to join us, love?"

"If that's alright that I watch you gentlemen at play," Katrina teased, "I'd hate to get in the way-"

"Oh, nonsense, Katrina," her father waved off, "Come pull up a chair and keep an eye on Captain Sparrow… he's rather excellent at this sport."

"You're too kind, Judge Banks," Jack chuckled, "but don't be so modest. After all, ye won the first two games prior to the last, which I finally won."

"That is true, my boy," the judge laughed, "And so I'd be quite careful, if I were you... not to be caught up in having one that last game."

The two men continued laughing until Jack began the game by moving one of white pawns.

"So, how was it at Elizabeth's?" Katrina's father asked her as she pulled up a chair to watch the match.

"It was fine and uneventful," Katrina said as she watched her father place his knight out onto the open battlefield of the chess board, "We simply had tea and chatted, nothing more."

"Did she mention anything along the lines of an engagement with Captain Norrington?"

"No, father," Katrina replied as Jack brought forth his bishop, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no particular reason. The governor simply likes to talk of nothing else, and yet, James has not made his move." The judge then went quiet as he moved his queen to one side, "Ha! Now what are you going to do Captain Sparrow?"

"Well, since ye blocked me path to check your king," Jack said coolly as he took up a pawn, "I'll just be takin' your knight o'er here."

"What? How did I miss… Oh, very well, Sparrow, but I'll catch up."

"Naturally, Judge Banks," Jack gave the older man a small nod.

"There!" the judge rang out, "Now what will you do without that bishop?"

"Hmm," Jack thought aloud before finding a grad opening, "I will simply move me knight o'er here and… check!"

Katrina found herself having to cover her mouth as a burst of laughter nearly escaped.

"That was a clever move, Captain Sparrow."

"Why thank ye, Judge Banks."

"But if I do this?" Katrina's father asked the pirate as he slid his rook a couple of squares down the row.

"Then I'll move me queen o'er here."

"And if I move this bishop close to it."

"Then I'll move me pawn like this."

"And if I move my queen down there? Check."

"Then I'll move me king one square o'er here."

"But what if my queen follows your king? Check."

"Then me rook will block ye."

"Now your rook is gone, Captain Sparrow. Check."

"I'll bring me knight to block your bishop like this!"

"Which then allows my queen to move over here. Check mate!"

"That was a fast game," Katrina stated simply, not sure exactly who to be rooting for – her father or Jack.

"Dinner is nearly ready!" Dana's voice unexpectedly rang out into the back porch.

"I s'pose we're finished," Jack said to the judge.

"Yes, and though I won the majority of the matches," Judge Banks began as he held out his hand, "You are a most worthy opponent, Captain Sparrow. Well done!"

"Thank ye, sir," Jack said as he shook the judges hand.

"Now let's all head in for dinner before Dana comes calling after us again."


	23. The World

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own Brad Paisley's music/lyrics of "The World." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Another song-based chapter.

**The World**

"I can't believe that woman!" Katrina growled loudly in frustration as she entered her home at midday.

"What's all the shoutin' about, love?" Jack asked as he emerged from the guest bedroom.

"Nothing!" Katrina snapped sarcastically, "It's only that this was the third shop this week to treat me that way! Do I mean anything at all to anyone?"

"Of course ye do, darlin'," Jack said as he approached Katrina, "Ye mean somethin' t' me."

Katrina pulled away from Jack, still very upset, and slumped onto the parlor sofa, "That doesn't change what happened today!"

Jack sighed and shook his head before taking a seat beside Katrina.

"Katrina, love," Jack began, "Ye need t' look at this like I do."

Katrina didn't reply, an angry pout still on her lips.

"Look, darlin'… to the soldiers down at the fort, you're just another damsel t' save… to the girls at the fancy parties, you're just another reason t' wave… at the docks full of boats, you're just another fare… at the beauty shop Elizabeth sent you, well, you're just another head of hair… it's all right."

Katrina looked over at Jack, still not very happy and unconvinced that it was all right.

"Well then, how 'bout this… to the waitress at the ol' pub, you're just another tip… to the man at the tailor shop, you're just another rip. When you can't get full attention 'cause you don't have the clout… or you didn't get an invitation 'cause somebody left you out… it's all right."

"How is it all right, Jack?" Katrina finally huffed at the pirate.

Jack gave a crooked smile and took up her hands in his.

"Well it all is all right if ye don't feel important, darlin', 'cause all I've got t' say is that to the world… you may be just another girl… but to me… love, you are the world."

"Oh, don't tease me, Jack-"

"You think you're one of millions," Jack cut Katrina off with a serious tone, not allowing her to slip out of his hands, "but you're one in a million t' me. When ye wonder if ye matter, love, look into my eyes and tell me… can't ye see that you're everythin' to me?"

Katrina was taken aback and saw in Jack's eyes that he did mean everything that he said. He was not toying with her with his usual teasing.

"Yes, Jack," Katrina caved in, looking down at their intertwined fingers, "Thank you."

Jack freed one of his hands to lift Katrina's chin, more than ready for a kiss, "No worries, love. You're me whole world."


	24. Appearance

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **For those of you who love Jack just the way he is (looks and all) this might be one of heart-wrenching stories… lol… but this shouldn't be so painful considering that (IF YOU'VE READ MY OTHER **KATRINA** STORIES) you know that this isn't permanent. Well, read on and REVIEW!!!!

**Appearance**

Just as she finished another chapter, Katrina perked up at the sound of the doors to the guest open up.

"Finally!" Katrina exclaimed as she hurriedly put down the book and jumped to her feet, "What were you doing in there that took so long-?"

Katrina's question came to an abrupt stop as she nearly ran into the men exiting the room – more specifically the one who was presently using the room.

"Jack?" Katrina couldn't help the puzzled tone in her voice.

"Well, love," Jack asked when he came within inches of her, "What do ye think?"

"I… uh… that is to say…" Katrina found it very difficult to say anything at all. Jack's appearance was drastically different, and she couldn't decipher whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Katrina?" Jack chuckled at her state of shock.

"Yes, Jack?" Katrina took a deep breath. She then reached a hand to his smooth face. The pirate's thin mustache and bearded chin were all there, the twin-braids, however, now absent. Her hand then skimmed over his hair, which was neatly groomed and tied back – the red bandana and small trinkets gone.

"Where are the beads that were in your hair?" Katrina wonderede out loud.

"Got 'em in me pocket," Jack replied.

It was then that Katrina noticed his clothing – a very formal, and clean, attire. The only thing he wore that seemed to remain the same was his boots, though they were of a shiny, new black.

"Well, love?" Jack asked again, "I'd like t' know what ye think o' all this."

"I'm not sure what to say, Jack," Katrina breathed, "You look absolutely handsome."

Katrina didn't say any more. She was impressed with how much more handsome the pirate came to be when all cleaned up, and yet… she found herself missing the man in the pirate garb.

"Thank ye, love," Jack chuckled before rubbing a hand along his beard, "A bit different, though, aye?"

"Yes," Katrina admitted softly.

There was silence between them for a long moment before Jack took up Katrina's hand in his and led her outside to the garden.

"Ye don't like it, do you?" Jack struck up conversation when they were finally alone.

"Well, not exactly, Jack," Katrina laughed a little, "You are naturally handsome and even more so now that you're all groomed and in nice clothes. And yet…"

"And yet, what, love?"

"As much as I'm loving this new appearance of yours… I also, just as much, miss your former appearance."

"That's understandable, love, so do I."

"But Jack," Katrina sighed, "I also can't help thinking to myself: What made you do this? Why do you wish to listen to my father in changing your appearance?"

"That's simple, love," Jack grinned as he brought a hand to her face to move away stray hairs blowing across her face, "I did all o' this for you."

"For me?" Katrina looked at the pirate in confusion, "I never asked for you to change like this."

"I know, love," Jack said, "but 'ow then will I be able t' be your escort for tonight's party if not for a change in appearance?"

"Tonight's party?" Katrina questioned Jack, "You mean the governor's party? You're coming with me to the ball?"

"If that's alright with you, love," Jack replied, "Your father invited me to come join your social gathering, but o' course no one's going t' let a pirate like me enter into such a fancy-to-do."

All other questions, concerns, and whatnot that had filled Katrina's head about disliking Jack's change of appearance were swiftly put on hold. Instead, she became filled up with excitement at the thought that her father was allowing her and Jack to present themselves as a couple in public.

"Oh, yes, Jack!" Katrina cried out, full of delight, as she nearly jumped onto him, her arms around his neck, "This will be wonderful! We can be able to dance at a real ball together!"

"Yes, love," Jack laughed before adding seriously, "I no longer 'ave to watch ye being held by different men throughout the night from a window. Will ye dance wi' me, and me only, tonight, love?"

"Of course, Jack!" Katrina gave the pirate a kiss, "I wouldn't have it any other way!"


	25. Lady in Red

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own the music/lyrics to Eric Clapton's "Lady in Red." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Hmm… yes… another song-based drabble… hope you like it… yes… it's fluff and all that stuff... let me know what you think of it!

**Lady in Red**

Jack chuckled to himself as he watched the surrounding men of the crowd of Judge Banks' ball continue to eye Katrina. He had been dancing with her the majority of the night. And though he wanted her all to himself as he had done in the past parties, he willed himself to be more of a gentleman and allowed her to have a few dances with the other men.

As the music came to an end, the ball itself coming to an end as well, Jack brought his lips to Katrina's ear, "Come with me outside, love."

Katrina, dressed in a strikingly exquisite red dress of Spanish design, looked to Jack with a bright smile in agreement. And so, Jack escorted the dark-haired beauty out to the back garden.

It was a different experience for both of them at the ball tonight. Having met with Jack and allowing the pirate into his home, Judge Banks was trying his best to integrate Jack into their world of social status. Jack, though still more or less himself personality wise, was dressed in a black suit much like the other men of propriety.

"I've never seen ye lookin' so lovely as ye do tonight," Jack said as calmly as he could when he came to a spot near the center of the garden.

"Oh, come now, Jack," Katrina blushed.

"I'm serious, love," Jack went on, "I've never seen ye shine so bright. I've never seen so many men ask you if ye wanted t' dance. Ye know they're all lookin' for a li'l romance, given 'alf a chance. And I've never seen that dress you're wearin' or your hair so straight and smooth… the rich darkness of its color catching my eye. I have been blind."

Katrina shook her head, a little embarrassed, "You flatterer."

"Truly, darlin'," Jack kissed the back of her hand, "I've never seen ye lookin' so gorgeous as ye do tonight. I've never seen ye shine so bright. You were amazing! I've never seen so many people wantin' t' be there by your side. And when you turned to me and smiled… you took me breath away. I 'ave never 'ad such a feelin' o' complete and utter love as I do tonight."

"Oh, Jack," Katrina whispered as she placed a hand to the side of his face adoringly.

"I never will forget the way ye look tonight," Jack said as he took the hand that rested along the side of his face and twirled Katrina around.

Katrina smiled in pure delight as Jack twirled her about.

"M'lady in red," Jack whispered when he brought Katrina to a stop before him, his lips a mere centimeter away from hers, "There's nobody 'ere… it's just you and me… this is where I want t' be… I love you."


	26. Bailamos

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own Enrique Iglesias' music/lyrics of "Bailamos." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Another song-based fanfic!!! Hope you like it! Please let me know!

**Bailamos**

It had been a long day accompanying her father to different meetings. She knew it was important to him to have her by his side supporting him and showing the community the great father he was, but a full day of such tedious tasks were simply too much.

As soon as she was in the door, Katrina headed directly for her room. She very much wanted to see Jack, but at the moment felt that she needed some time to herself first.

After closing the door behind her and turning to her bed, Katrina, to her surprise, found a large box with a note attached to its lid.

"What is this?" Katrina wondered aloud as she nearly flew to her bed.

Taking off the note and unfolding it she read:

My Dear Katrina,

I know that we've had fun at your father's parties… but perhaps

you'd like to come join me tonight and experience one of _my_ kind

of parties. Look in the box and see if it suits ye… I hope it's the

right size. But don't put it on until right before we leave after your

father has left to his study after dinner. I'd hate for him to throw a fit

cause I got ye this to wear.

Yours,

Jack

Katrina, with great excitement and curiosity, threw the note aside and hastily opened the box. Immediately she pushed away the tissue paper and pulled out what was within it – a beautiful blue dress full of flowing ruffles, very much like she had seen the natives of the Caribbean islands wear. Katrina found herself absolutely speechless.

In a hurry, Katrina ran down stairs and down the hall to the guest room, banging on its door.

"Yes, love?" Jack asked a bit sleepily upon opening the door and seeing Katrina.

Giving Jack a very quick, light kiss, Katrina smiled, "Thank you for the gift."

"Ah," Jack smirked, "So ye plan on sneakin' off wi' me tonight, do ye?"

Katrina laughed, "Of course. The captain has presented me with a most beautiful dress, how can I refuse?"

Jack startled Katrina as he unexpectedly wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her to him, "Ye can't, love."

Katrina laughed again before asking, "Will there be dancing at this party?"

"Of course, darlin'! How could I take ye to a party wi' no dancin' when I know how much ye love t' dance!"

Katrina blushed at Jack pointing out this fact.

"There's one thing differently about tonight's dancin' though."

Katrina cocked a brow, "And what is that?"

"You're dancin' wi' me all night long," Jack said with a husky edge in his voice, "No more of me playin' the nice gentleman in allowin' me girl t' go off and dance wi' other men. You're mine t' dance wi' and mine alone."

Katrina smirked back at Jack teasingly, "Is that so, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack brought his forehead to hers, "Aye, it is. Is there a problem wi' that?"

"Not at all, Captain Sparrow," Katrina replied happily, "Sounds absolutely delightful!"

Pleased with this answer, Jack kissed Katrina, not willing to her go. It wasn't until the cry of dinner being served from Dana minutes later that they finally separated their lips.

----------

As Katrina appeared in the moonlit garden, Jack found himself suddenly unable to breathe. She looked stunning in the blue dress he had bought her. The ruffled trim at the top of the dress hung off her shoulders. The mid-section of the dress clung to her, emphasizing her forbidden curves. The ruffles, which began inches below the hip-line, swayed with her every motion as she approached him. And then there was her hair, that gorgeous black hair of hers that was such extreme contrast to her pale skin tone, pinned up in a mass of curls allowing the large dangling silver earrings to gain much more attention.

"Are you ready to-"

Katrina didn't get to finish her question as Jack brought his hands to either side of her head and kissed her passionately.

"Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Katrina asked, a bit out of breath, once they had parted.

"That would be a 'yes,'" Jack grinned before taking her hand in his to lead the way towards the sea.

The two walked in comfortable silence down to a specific part of the beach, far from the docks and the fort. As they came closer to the water, they could hear cheerful, fast-paced music.

After pacing through some tropical foliage, Jack and Katrina came upon a scene of several people dancing about a large fire. There was a group of musicians near a line of palm trees banging on drums and strumming guitars. The people dancing were dancing very different than those at the balls Katrina had been to. These people were dancing much more freely, moving their hips immensely almost in a way of mimicking the waves of the ocean.

"Come, Katrina," Jack beckoned after she had observed from the bordering brush, "Tonight we dance… I lay my life in your hands."

Katrina hesitated for a brief moment, until she focused in on the music alone. It was all too inviting not to join in. She loved to dance, and this was her opportunity to do so – freely.

"Now that we take what ye may consider t' be the 'floor,'" Jack whispered to Katrina as he brought her into a beginning dance position in the sand, her shoes and his boots having been discarded off to the side, "Nothing is forbidden anymore. Don't let the world in outside. Don't let a moment go by. Nothing can stop us tonight. Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over."

By the end of his little talk, Jack had begun leading Katrina in dancing in the same style of those dancing around them.

"You're a natural, Katrina," Jack cheered as he twirled her one way and back the other.

"What do you mean?" Katrina asked.

"Your hips."

"What about my hips?" Katrina narrowed her eyes on Jack.

Jack laughed, "I meant that you're not dancing stiff at all. Your hips are moving just as they ought to… with the music… with me… You're dancing beautifully."

Embarrassed, Katrina leaned closer into Jack so that her face could be hidden into his shoulder.

"Te quiero, amor mio, te quiero," Jack whispered into Katrina's ear as their bodies danced as one, their hips moving together in sync, "I'm yours, Katrina. I don't want to leave your side. Tonight we dance like there's no tomorrow… if you will stay with me."

Katrina timidly looked up at Jack, "I want to live this night forever."

She then pressed up onto her toes so that she could kiss the pirate.

Jack broke the kiss moments later and twirled Katrina around. As they continued to dance to the upbeat tempo from the drums, Katrina's dress flowing this way and that, Jack began to speak again.

"From the moment I first saw you, I knew me heart could not be free. That is why I 'ave to hold you in my arms now."

There was a music-filled pause before Jack continued, "There can ne'er be another for me. I brought ye 'ere 'cause all that I feel that I need is the rhythm divine lost in the music, so then maybe your heart will be mine. Put tomorrow's cares right out o' your mind as the music draws you closer. No one can stop us from havin' it all. You are me heart, you are me soul. All I need is t' look in your eyes, viva la musica, say you'll be mine?"

"Cariño," Katrina looked into Jack's eyes, "Mi corazon ya es tuyos… todo mi corazon."

"¿Todo?" Jack asked, making sure that what she said was true – that all of her heart was already his.

"Si, mi cariño," Katrina answered looking deeper into his eyes, "Todo mi corazon es tuyos."

With a jump in his heart, Jack brought a kiss to Katrina's lips before dancing her about the sand, lit from the fire. Katrina, in kissing him back, agreed that she was his.


	27. I Told Ye So

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own the music/lyrics of "I Told You So" by Keith Urban. Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **You guessed… another song-based fic… tell me what you think of it!

**I Told Ye So**

It had been a bad argument after dinner. Jack began to notice that the pressure from her father was crushing her, and she didn't know what to do about it. Katrina was indeed her father's daughter, but she also had a spirit that very much longed to be free.

Leaving Katrina to herself, Jack decided to slide out to the nearest pub to drown his unsaid words with rum. As he sat in the corner contemplating of what to do next, yellow fabric caught his eye from where his gaze lay at a low angle.

"Katrina?" Jack asked in surprise as he looked up.

"Jack…" she began tearfully.

"I thought ye said ye needed your space, that I wasn't where ye wanted t' be," Jack looked at her in a puzzled way, "And I didn't stand in your way 'cause I only want ye t' be happy."

Katrina looked down at the floor in shame, tears rolling off her cheeks.

Jack swiftly stood and took one of her hands in his as he lifted her chin with his other.

"That's why I'm so surprised t' see ye 'ere tonight, love."

"Jack…" Katrina began quietly again, "it's just that sometimes in our lives we get to where we wonder if the long road that we're on is heading in the same direction…"

"Katrina, love," Jack said softly as he combed his fingers through her long dark hair, "When it comes to you and me… we're right where I know we should be. Can't ye see that for worse or for better that we're better together?"

"Oh, Jack, I'm so-"

"Shh," Jack said quickly as he wrapped his arms around Katrina, "Please, let's just go back home… and don't say that you're sorry… and I won't say that I told ye so."


	28. Like I Love You

**Katrina Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own Justin Timberlake's music/lyrics of "Like I Love You." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Yep… another song-based fic! Hope you like this drabble, too! Let me know!

**Like I Love You**

"I knew ye couldn't resist 'nother one o' me parties 'ere on the beach!" Jack taunted at Katrina as he tickled her side.

Katrina immediately squirmed away from the pirate admitting, "Yes, yes, I know. I just love the upbeat music and dancing."

"I noticed that last time," Jack laughed, "movin' your hips and all."

"Oh," Katrina teased, "Is that what caught your attention? Is that why you bought me this dress?"

Jack stopped walking, as they were headed to the beach, to eye Katrina very slowly up and down. Katrina quickly came to a stop as well.

"What can I say, love?" Jack gave her his signature smirk, "The bright pink does wonders with your exotic look… pale skin… black hair… and…" There was a pause as Jack's smirk grew wider, "It's much tighter than that blue dress I bought ye last… accentuating all that much more your scrumptious curves."

"Well, Captain Sparrow," Katrina walked slowly, and a bit seductively, up to Jack, "I'm so glad that you are enjoying how this dress does so much for me. You should be very grateful that I accepted to wear such a dress like this just for you."

By now they were merely inches apart, Jack finding it very hard to keep his eyes locked on hers with the torturous style of the dress.

"I am grateful, love," Jack breathed out as calmly as he could, before thinking aloud a bit puzzled, "Why?"

"Because," Katrina laughed aloud, "I can hardly breathe! My bust is too big for this dress… I feel as if I'm wearing a corset or something of the sort!"

"Well, love," Jack joined in her laughter, "I apologize, t' a small extent, o' the pain the dress may be causin' ye… however, I must admit unapologetically o' the great overall effect the dress has in showin' off your beautiful… uh… assets."

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" Katrina smirked at Jack.

"Me?" Jack feigned innocence, "Now why would I want t' e'er do such a thing t' me girl? Why would I, Captain Jack Sparrow, e'er want t' spoil me girl in lavish dresses that presented t' all the world her every detail o' beauty? Why would I want t' show off t' everyone that you're me girl?"

"Yes, yes, Jack," Katrina laughed as she pressed her body against his, "I understand… and though finding it a bit hard to breathe, I loved that you did all of this for me."

"Well, that's wonderful t' know, love," Jack teased as he brought his hands to the side of body and began outlining her figure, his hands running up and down her sides.

Katrina giggled and grabbed Jack's hands, "You know how ticklish I am."

"I know," Jack grinned, "Would ye rather a kiss, then?"

"Mmmhmm," Katrina replied before being wrapped up within the pirate.

When their lips had parted, Jack took up Katrina's hand again and led her to the source of the drumbeats. Throwing their shoes to the side, they ran bare foot to the dancing crowd.

"If ye smile," Jack taunted, "then that should set the tone… just be limber… and if ye let go, the music should move your bones… just remember, darlin'…" Jack paused as he spun Katrina around before continuing into her ear, "Ain't nobody love ye like I love you. You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust you."

"I know," Katrina replied before turning around within Jack's grasp, allowing her hips to fall in sync to the rhythm of his before leaning back to add, "And you're a good man… that's why I trust in you."


	29. An Opportunity

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Nope! Not song-based! Oooo what fun! Well, go on and read and don't forget to let me know what you think of this drabble!

**An Opportunity**

"They are lovely ships, sir," Jack's voice caught Katrina's ear as she laid upon her bed reading a book, "A good runnin' start for your business, no doubt."

Curious to how Jack's outing with her father went, Katrina snuck out of her room, down the hall, and peeked around the corner of the wall over the banister to the entryway below.

"I knew you'd take a liking to my ships," Judge Banks said happily, "And so, my boy, what do you think of my offer?"

Katrina's brows came together, wondering what offer her father was speaking of.

"It is a tempting one t' be sure, Judge Banks," Jack admitted.

"Only a temptation?" Banks cried with a hearty laugh, "My boy, this is an opportunity of lifetime for a man like you!"

Katrina found herself having to force her tongue still upon hearing her father say such a thing to Jack.

"Just think of it," the judge went on, "No more need of pirating! You'll have a secure job captaining one of my ships with my full support, naturally; a high status position among Port Royal; and then there is my daughter… if you still wished to marry her."

Katrina's eyes widened in great surprise.

"I do, sir," Jack replied, though his voice seemed a bit strangled.

"Well, there you have it!" Banks cheered, "Leave the pirating. In return you'll have a steady income – from sailing the seas, which I know you love – and a wife and home to come back to between voyages.

Jack didn't say a word for a few minutes. Katrina noticed that he was deep in thought. It took every bit of strength within her to not march down the stairs and throw a fit at her father for cornering the pirate she loved.

"Captain one o' your ships, ye say?" Jack finally spoke up.

"Yes, that's correct, Captain Sparrow," Judge Banks answered brightly.

"Is that the only catch in this… _negotiation_… o' yours so that I may win your daughter's hand in marriage?"

"Well, Sparrow," the judge tilted his head, "Come to think of it, there may be a bit more."

"Do explain."

"As captain of one of my vessels, there is a strict dress code that not only includes clothing, but stylization of hair, facial hair, jewelry, and so on."

"Ah," Jack nodded, "So I not only work for you, but must continue t' dress t' the latest fashions o' the socializing world, eh?"

"Correct again, Sparrow."

"And all of this would gain me permission… from you… to receive your daughter's hand in marriage."

"That is all that I am asking for," Judge Banks agreed, "Nothing more and nothing less."

Jack fell silent again, Katrina watching him stare out at nothingness as he was thinking.

"Judge Banks?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"You've got yourself a deal, mate."

"Wonderful to hear, Captain Sparrow!" the judge cheered, "Now we can plan out how it is you will be proposing to my little girl!"

"Aye," Jack replied. Katrina turned away upon hearing Jack's reply. She knew he meant well, but she recognized his reply to be forced.

Mixed with emotions, Katrina left her hideout and returned to her room. Was there anything that she could do? Yes, she was incredibly thrilled beyond all happiness that Jack wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. However, she was crushed that Jack was giving up his freedom and love of being a pirate in order to do so. It wasn't fair for Jack to be sacrificing so much – not to mention it seemed a bit out of character for him.

The more Katrina thought about the conversation the more upset she became. How could her father corner Jack like that? Why couldn't her father accept _all_ that Jack was?

Calming herself down, Katrina had to admit that at least her father liked Jack and was risking a lot with him – his business and her future. And yet… she couldn't help to think about what kind of marriage would come from forcing Jack to live a life within the box that was society. Surely their marriage would have complications right from the start because of his change of occupation and appearance.

No, Katrina could not, and would not, give into a marriage with such restrictions and expectations provided by her father and the greater society. But what could she do? Apparently the only way to marry Jack is that they both agree to what her father wanted. If she refused Jack, both his and her heart would be crushed – but then again he could remain free as a pirate. And if she ran off with Jack then her close relationship with her father would be lost forever. Katrina sighed to herself, if only she knew what the future held for all of them.


	30. NEW CHAPTER

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Angelica**

"So," Katrina broke the silence timidly as she and Jack walked hand in hand, barefoot among their secluded beach. "You are truly happy to take on business sailing about merchant vessels for my father?"

Jack looked to her curiously. "At the moment." He then grinned. "But then one day soon I'll be in charge of the entire company, and expand it. That'll make us far happier."

Katrina shook her head. "Not _us_, _you_… I want to know…" She let her words fade away, not willing to ruin their private moment by the sea.

"Know what, darlin'?"

Katrina forced a closed lip smile. "Nothing."

Jack gave another suspicious stare, but thought better of spoiling the moment as well. Instead he moved on to another thought on his mind. "How is it that your father is willing to help me?"

_You mean change you_, Katrina thought to herself. "Because he likes you."

"My point exactly. How and why is it that your father has found favor in me? I'm a pirate."

Katrina gave a sad smile. "That's why."

"But that's also why he shouldn't help me."

Katrina sighed. "My father has had some dealings with pirates – especially in the past. He understands to look at the man's heart, not his appearance." She quickly found herself faltering at the statement. "Of course," she added, "he also knows that society does not."

"Your father," Jack began, face scrunched up, "has dealt with pirates before?"

Katrina cringed. "Yes."

Jack smirked at this. "There's a story in there somewhere, love."

Katrina gave a flash of a pout before obliging to tell the captain the story. "You've heard of my stories about visiting Spain when I was younger… before my mother died. My mother's family have the rank equivalent to that of a duke, and were often presented at court; She was one of seven children. The eldest, my Tio Miguel, became a great naval officer, prepared to inherit all from my grandfather. However, my Tio Carlos, turned pirate, putting a scar on the family. Then years later one of aunts, Tia Angela, who was before my mother in the line of children, got involved with a pirate… had a child by him…" Katrina momentarily came to a stop as she found herself comparing herself to her aunt.

Jack seemed to read her mind. "It's different with us, love." He then went on to convince her to finish.

"Well, my father was called upon by my grandparents as a kind of mediator. First he started with Tio Carlos. He did all right, bringing understanding and peace to both sides, but in the end my uncle wanted to go off in his own way; and so he did with the agreement not to harm any of the family at sea for exchange of protection whenever he came across any of our paths. As for my Uncle Edward, that took a long time to get him and my mother's family to come to an understanding, but my father managed to accomplish it. My father, though, had to make agreements not to turn in my uncle to the authorities whilst he agreed not to attack any of his merchant ships. Then stories had to be made to explain the disappearance of both my Tio Carlos and Tia Angela from court. My father helped with everything, moving them to the outskirts of Huelva." Katrina gave a slight smile. "And it worked out in the end because I got to see my aunt, uncle, and cousin Angelica nearly every time we visited the seaport… but then…" She began to falter. "My aunt passed away… I was only able to visit with Angelica a few times after that because she was out at sea so much with my uncle… and then our visits stopped when my mother and… died…"

Though his heart ached a bit for Katrina, hearing about such losses, certain names took his attention in such a degree that he could not ignore to question. "What was your uncle's name again?"

"Which one?"

"The one that married… or didn't marry… or whatever… with your Aunt Angela?"

"Uncle Edward?"

Jack swallowed a shiver of fear. "Where's he from?"

Katrina's brows knit together as she thought back. "England, I know that… Bristol, I think." As she finished answering she recognized the look on Jack's face. "You don't have to worry about him, Jack. I know he's the pirate that all pirate's fear most, but he won't bother you so long as you're with me."

Jack didn't seem convinced whatsoever, giving a shudder.

"Trust me," Katrina emphasized. "I know it's been quite some years since I've seen my uncle, but he's really good and loyal to family. Always took wonderful care of my aunt and cousin. Never harmed any of us."

Jack's eyes were wide, ready to pop out of his head. "Ye do realize you're talkin' 'bout Blackbeard…"

"Shh," Katrina snapped. "Calm down."

Jack swallowed again. "Fine. And your cousin… what was her name again?"

"Angelica."

"Ah," Jack tried to breathe, and immediately erased any trace on his features that would reveal his past. "I doubt she's much of an angel with a name like that."

"That's a rather rude conclusion to come to when you've never met her."

"Oh, haven't I?"

Katrina narrowed her eyes on the pirate.

Jack swiftly back-peddled. "They're all the same. At least for me – and I've been all over the world, love – I haven't come across anyone with _angel_ in their name that has actually been angel-like."

Katrina rolled her eyes; Jack exhaled in relief.

"I've already told you, it's been years since I've seen Angelica. When we were children I thought she was wonderful. She was the one that opened more of that mysterious world of pirates to me; much like a big sister to me." She paused. "It's sad that with all that happened… I came to lose her, too."

Jack removed his hand from hers, and instead wrapped it around her shoulders to pull her close. "Oh, I wouldn't say that it's all that bad, darlin'… you've got that Lizzie friend of yours."

Katrina looked up at Jack like he was crazy, but shook her head against defending and explaining her original statement in effort to, again, not ruin the moment.

"Well," Jack desperately tried to bring the topic to a complete end. "That is rather fascinating that your father has such experiences with pirates."

Katrina nodded. "And good thing, too," she snickered. "You are quite a handful."

"Me?" he teased, so relieved she had willingly changed the subject as well.

Katrina merely laughed.

Jack's lopsided grin widened. "You're asking for trouble, Miss Banks."

"Am I?" she teased back, flittering her lashes up at him.

In one easy motion Jack hoisted her up in his arms and walked further into the coming waves, prepared to toss her into the ocean.

"Jack, no! No!" she cried with laughter, tightening her grasp as some of her skirts became soaked.

"Who's the handful now, love?"

"I am, I am!"

Jack laughed happily at this as he slowly backed away. "Right ye are."

As he gently placed her on the sands, he brought her soft giggling to an end as his lips met hers.

"Katrina," he breathed when they eventually parted, his hands firmly at the sides of her face, fingers playing with her hair. "You are my _angel_… remember that, love."


	31. Ever the Same

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own the music/lyrics of "Ever the Same" by Rob Thomas. Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Well… lol… back to the song-based drabbles… hope you like it… please let me know what you think of this!

**Ever the Same**

"Katrina!" Jack called out as he ran after her through the garden by way of the moonlight, "Katrina! Please, wait, darlin'!"

In time Jack caught up Katrina. She had finally stopped near the far edge of the garden. The music from her father's party could be heard faintly.

"What's wrong, Katrina?" Jack asked as he took her hand, "I thought this is what you wanted."

Katrina looked at Jack. His hair was neatly groomed and pulled back. His twin-braided beard still gone, along with his usual seafaring attire. Jack Sparrow was completely polished from head to toe just like every other man of society at her father's birthday party.

"No," Katrina shook her head, "No, I don't want this, Jack… this is not you."

"True," Jack acknowledged, "but Katrina you were fine with it at the last several parties…"

"I know," Katrina whined, "At least I thought I was fine… I don't know… I just miss you being you!

"But I thought that is what ye wanted-"

"No, Jack," Katrina interrupted, "Your appearance is what my father wants of you. The occupation of a seafaring tradesmen is what my father wants of you."

At this, the tears that Katrina had wiped away hurriedly before Jack could see, suddenly reappeared and began spilling down her face.

"Oh, Katrina," Jack offered as he came closer to her.

"No," Katrina shook her head again, "This isn't going to work, Jack."

Before Jack could say a word, Katrina's emotions overtook her and she broke down before him. Jack immediately wrapped his arms around Katrina against her wishes.

"Please, darlin'," Jack tried to calm her protests of him embracing her, "Just let me hold ye while you're fallin' apart. Just fall on me and tell me everythin' ye want me to be."

"I just want you to be you, Jack," Katrina pulled back a little so she could see him, "A Jack who is free and happy. This is not you."

"But it could be me," Jack tried to smile, "It could be a new me… Jack Sparrow… the respectable captain of a trading business owned by the honorable Judge Banks… lives in the mansion down the street of the governor…"

"No, Jack," Katrina cried, "You wouldn't be happy, Jack. You are meant to be free-"

"As are you," Jack pointed out seriously.

A genuine smile appeared on Katrina's face upon hearing this from Jack. It seemed he was the only one who understood her untamed spirit in the same way that she understood his.

"We stand in the wind," Jack began, "We are free like water flowin' down t' the sea under the warmth o' the sun."

"But Jack…"

"I know it seems cold at the moment, me darlin', and we're scared 'cause we've both been shaken 'ere tonight… but look at us! This don't need t' be the end."

Katrina didn't reply as she cried into Jack's chest.

"Look, Katrina," Jack continued, "Ye may need me there t' carry all your weight…"

"Jack, this is a different world… I'm of a different world," Katrina mumbled against the pirate's chest.

Jack brought a hand to comb through her dark hair, "But you're no burden I assure. Ye tied me over with a warmth I'll ne'er forget… but I can only give ye love…"

Katrina pulled her head back to look up at Jack, "That's all that I'll ever need from you."

"Are ye sure, darlin'? Because if not tell me now all that you want me to be… for I want to be forever with you, forever in me, and ever the same."

"I'm sure of this, Jack," Katrina nodded, tears still streaming down her face, "I want you to be you. And your love is all I need."

Jack gave a small smile as he brought a hand to wipe away Katrina's tears, "Ye know ye can be open with me, me darlin', that ye can always call on me… that I'll be there for you as you're always there for me."

"I know," Katrina nodded again as she leaned back into the pirate captain, "I know."


	32. My Life Would Suck Without You Part I

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own the music/lyrics of Kelly Clarkson's song "My Life Would Suck Without You." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **This is a song-based chapter that continues to the following chapter.

From upstairs in her room, Katrina heard the opening and closing of the front door. At once she was standing at the top of the front staircase looking over the banister.

"Jack!" she beamed down on the pirate turned gentleman – in a suit and hair tied back.

"Greetings, love," he grinned back.

Katrina raced down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

"How was lunch with Father?"

"Delightful and uneventful." He paused thoughtfully. "Just as interesting as ever, love."

"Delightful?"

"We had a grand time conversing about ships," Jack went on nonchalantly. "Particularly that of his small trade business. I gave 'im a few tips on what t' do, but I don't know if I was much assistance."

Katrina blinked up at Jack. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I had a pleasant time wi' your father. Good man."

Katrina shook her head and pulled a bit away from Jack. "I know that. I meant, what is this language?"

"English."

"Jack!" Katrina snapped frustrated. "I mean, what is going on with the proper language and the quick-speak of pirates?"

Jack narrowed his eyes on Katrina. "What? What's wrong in the way I talk?"

"It's not just the way you talk," Katrina admitted with a sigh. "You seem so confused also in the way you act."

"Confused?"

"Yes, Jack. You continue to mix up being a pirate with being genteel."

"Maybe I'm both. Ever thought o' that, love?"

"I know you can be both. My point is I think you should be yourself. You only came to be genteel because of me… or rather, because of my father."

"As far as you know," Jack said flatly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I may have been a gentleman before I returned to piracy. Perhaps I'm merely returnin' to me old ways, aye?"

"If that is the case why can't you act and speak fully like a gentleman when we're in public settings?"

"Why? Do I embarrass you?"

"No," Katrina huffed. "I just tire seeing you be two different things… I want you as you really are."

"What's wrong with combining two different parts of me together?" Jack asked defensively. "You do it all the time. And quite natural, actually."

"What are you talking about?"

With his arms crossed over his chest, Jack leaned forward just enough so that his eyes were leveled with Katrina's. "You're a spoiled brat and a free spirit."

"How dare you! I am not a spoiled brat!"

"Quite the contrary, love," Jack said in dark amusement as he straightened up.

"And you say _I_ obsess over the little things!"

"You do, love. Right now is a perfect example – am I too piratey or too gentlemanly?"

"You're neither!"

"Which would you prefer then?"

"I don't know! Whichever is more the real you! Whichever makes you most happy!"

"But this does make me happy! Being this way allows me to be with you all the time, even publicly!"

"How can you be happy? This isn't the real you!"

"Aye, it is!"

"See! What are you, Jack? A pirate or a gentleman?"

"Why can't it be both, Katrina?"

"It _can_ be for me… but not in this society! You need to do better to hide the identity of being a pirate!"

"Since when 'ave ye cared about what others think?"

"I don't! I just can't imagine that you're comfortable--"

"This is always like ye, Katrina! So caught up in the details! The details, the details! It's all 'bout the li'l things: Need t' know your shawl is one-of-kind! Will only buy a book if it's truly new with no bent pages! Can't step outside your bedroom wi'out earrings! Need a new outfit t' wear that'll match perfectly 'cause this dress has gold buttons and the shoes have silver buckles! Nothin' is e'er good enough for ye!"

"That's not what I'm saying, Jack!"

Jack ignored her protest. "If I'm a pirate I can't be a part of your world! If I'm a gentleman I'm not being true t' meself, which ye hate! If I mix the two it's not accurate 'cause I'm missin' details to make me wholly genteel or wholly pirate!"

"Jack! Stop it! All I'm trying to tell you is that I--"

"No, Katrina! I've 'ad enough of this!"

"Just listen to me!"

"No!"

"I just want you to be happy!"

"How does this make me happy? How can any of this make me happy?"

"What?" Katrina nearly yelled at the top of her lungs. "Where is this coming from?"

"From you!" Jack shouted back. "You and you're crazy obsession to details! You're too much! I can't keep up with you!"

"You haven't even been paying attention to what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Yes, I have! It's the same as always! Gettin' on me case like I don't know what I'm doin'!"

"I worry over you getting caught!"

"You have no faith in me!"

"That's not true!"

"Just glad I figured it out now 'fore it was too late!"

Katrina, with mouth open to banter back, was caught off guard. She found herself momentarily speechless.

"You are too much to handle!"

"Too much to handle? I don't ask anything of you!"

"Then why ask if I'm a pirate or a gentleman?"

"I ask because I want to make sure you are happy with yourself! I don't want you compromising yourself for me!"

"That will no longer be a problem!"

"I'm not that bad!" she finally spat coldly. "There are women worse than me!"

"Any other woman out there would be better than you!"

Katrina swallowed down any further exclamations and swiftly walked to the front door.

"Get out," she said calmly with a tight jaw as she snapped the door open.

Jack, however, spun on his heel to head down the hall to the guest room. Several minutes later he returned to the entryway in his full pirating attire with sword and all.

"Good-bye, Mr. Sparrow," Katrina said plainly, her eyes fixed on the ships in the harbor, refusing to look at him.

Jack snorted as he put on his tri-corner hat. Then as he passed the threshold he added, "Don't expect me to e'er come back."


	33. My Life Would Suck Without You Part II

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own the music/lyrics of Kelly Clarkson's song "My Life Would Suck Without You." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **This is a song-based chapter continued from the previous chapter.

A pleasant mid-morning seated alongside the windows of the reading loft upstairs with a view to the street that led down into Port Royal was rudely interrupted by a loud banging from the back door that swiftly filled the manor. Leaving Katrina to her book, Dana hurried down the back stairs.

Upon barely seeing a torn white shirt touching matted, shoulder-length dark-brown hair as she began to open the door, Dana forced the door back in the opposite direction; slamming the door in the face of the visitor.

"Dana?" Katrina called from upstairs. "Who was at the door?"

"The milkman," Dana tried to reply calmly. "Apparently the path to the kitchen door has been flooded again."

As Dana started to walk away, banging came about once more. Gritting her teeth she forced the front door open just wide enough for the man to see her face. "You are no longer welcome here, Mr. Sparrow."

"Now, now," Jack slurred kindly as he extended a foot to stop Dana from shutting the door on him again. "I'm not here t' pick a fight with Katrina."

"Miss Banks."

"Apologies. With Miss Banks." He paused. "I simply need t' talk wi' her. Please, Dana?"

Dana, giving up on closing the door with Sparrow's boot in the way, crossed her arms over her chest. "Talk to her about what exactly?"

Jack sighed sadly. "I need t' set things right wi' her, Dana. I miss her. Terribly. Please, Dana?"

"Why should I believe you, _pirate_?"

"Dana, I'm beggin' ye," Jack pleaded with opened hands toward her. "Katri I mean, Miss Banks, and I belong together."

"What a thing to say," Dana snorted. "Everything about her drives you mad. That's why you left her."

"I know," Jack admitted, "but it's also the reason why I've come back. I miss her careful attention to details… especially when they were about me. I made a great mistake, Dana. All that Miss Banks said of my struggling with where to properly fit in was true. It was too much to bear and I chose not t' see any o' it… but Miss Banks saw the struggle… saw me." Jack took a deep breath. "Please, Dana?"

Dana huffed in annoyance. "Stay put, Mr. Sparrow." The maid then hurried away to the foyer looking up to the reading loft above the front door. "Miss Banks?"

"Yes, Dana?" Katrina asked, her focus solely on the book in her hands. "Roger has a question about your father's order for the next month. I don't quite understand what it is about. Could you please come down and speak with him?"

Katrina marked her page and closed the book before looking down at Dana with slight irritation. "Must I?"

"If you'd please, Miss Banks."

Katrina unhappily rose from the window-seat and walked her way around to come down the front stairs.

"It shouldn't take very long," Dana said as Katrina arrived at the bottom of the staircase.

"I should hope not." Katrina led the way to the back door. However, when her eyes caught sight of the boot propping the door open she stopped in her tracks and turned to Dana.

"He says he only wishes to speak with you," Dana said with lifted hands. "I have no part in this."

Katrina looked back at the boot, her nerves starting to rattle. She then slowly took the knob of the door, widening the opening of the door considerably.

"Thank God," Jack breathed as he moved his foot out of Katrina's way.

"What are you doing here, Jack?"

"Oh, Katrina…"

"Miss Banks."

Katrina looked to her maid. "Dana, I can handle this."

Dana gave a worrisome look. Katrina shook her head. "Please go."

Dana hesitated a moment but finally obeyed. Katrina turned back to Jack with a hand on her hip as she leaned against the doorway.

"I suppose this means you're sorry. You, standing at my door."

"Aye, love. I take back all I've said 'fore."

"Like how much you wanted anyone but me?"

Jack winced. "Aye."

"And how you said you'd never come back?"

Jack winced again before trying to play it off with a grin. "But 'ere I am again."

After a long moment staring harshly into Jack's eyes, Katrina softened and dropped her gaze to the ground.

"You know, Jack, maybe I was ridiculous for telling you goodbye. And maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight." She paused, lifting her head and narrowing her eyes on Jack. "But you know what kind of person I am. Although I have problems you're not perfect either."

"I know, love," Jack caved. "I'm sorry… for all o' this."

Katrina lowered her eyes again to hide the oncoming tears. "Me, too, " she whispered.

Jack's lips curled up in small smile. He took a step forward and wrapped an arm around Katrina's waist, pulling her to his chest.

"I don't know how ye did it, love," he whispered into her ear. "Ye got a piece o' me… makin' me realize that – in all honesty, 'ere – me life would be nothin' wi'out ye."

Katrina lifted her head from where it had rested against Jack's shoulder to look the pirate in the eyes once more. "I know I shouldn't have been missing you… but now that you're back… I can't let you go"

Too caught up in the moment and what she had to say, Jack didn't allow Katrina to completely finish. His lips found hers and began doing all they could to apologize, forgive, and soothe a month's worth of pain and separation.


	34. Men Like Me

**Meeting Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own Eric Church's music/lyrics of "Guys Like Me." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Well… a short song-based drabble… hope you like it… let me know!

**Men Like Me**

"You amaze me, Katrina," Jack said as they walked hand-in-hand along the beach.

"In what way?" Katrina looked up at him as a wave washed over their feet.

"Look at me, love," Jack laughed, "I wear a tri-corner hat, I'm a messy dresser, I like t' spend a lot o' me time workin' on me Pearl and sailin' 'bout the sea…"

"So?"

"I don't like t' fight, but I'm not scare t' bleed, and most men don't mess wi' a man like me."

"What's your point, Jack?"

"Men like me drink too much rum all the time, our best clothes have some holes, we wear our boots t' church, we're so rough 'round the edges that it's hard t' believe that a girl like you loves a man like me."

Katrina laughed, "No, it's not, Jack!"

"Look, your father's an important judge, me father captained ships… you've 'ad a tutor since you were li'l while I followed me dad's orders at sea. Ye must have 'ad your choice o' all the fine gentlemen o' nobility but ye chose me and only God knows why."

"Oh, but you know why, too, Jack."

Jack shook his head, "There's all sorts o' pirates out there like me tellin' each other that we won't e'er settle down… we say that's just the way we are and the way we'll always be…"

"So that's why God sends girls like me for men like you," Katrina beamed up at Jack.

"Aye," Jack said kissing Katrina on the forehead, "Thank God He sent a girl like you for a man like me."


	35. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hello, readers!

Just to let you know, I like (as best I can) to keep my shorts and drabbles here in somewhat a chronological order. So… that means when you get an update about a "New Chapter" being added it is, in fact, located elsewhere (and not here as the site automatically leads you to). The best way about this is to go to the top and drop down the arrow and simply look for the chapter labeled as "New Chapter"… for that would be the most recently added chapter.

All right, enough of me going circles… I'll leave you all to it! Have fun!

Karibbean


End file.
